Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe
by Tasare
Summary: Ein Crossover: Wie würde sich unser Held in Mittelerde schlagen? Natürlich ist er nicht allein unterwegs - und nicht jeder seiner Weggefährten ist für ihn eine helle Freude.
1. Trau keiner Rune

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere inklusive Hogwarts etc. gehören J.K.   
Rowling. Alles was in Mittelerde kreucht und fleucht gehört Tolkien. Mir gehört   
nix und ich mache leider auch kein bisschen Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Obwohl   
ich es gut brauchen könnte, denn ich habe sonst keins - es lohnt sich also   
nicht, mich zu verklagen.  
  
Author's note: Da ich einen arme Studentin bin und mir nur Taschenbücher leisten   
kann, bin ich gezwungen, die HP Bücher auf Englisch zu lesen. *ooh-wie-schade*   
;-)  
Ich bringe es nicht über mich, Hermione als Hermine zu bezeichnen, bitte   
verzeiht mir. ;-)  
  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
  
"Ich muss wahnsinnig sein, dass ich mich darauf eingelassen habe!"   
  
Hermione sah kopfschüttelnd zu Harry, der den Tarnumhang seines Vaters sorgsam   
zusammenlegte und dann in seine Tasche quetschte.  
  
"Wir werden so viel Ärger bekommen, wenn wir erwischt werden!"  
  
"Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen brauchen!" Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Und außerdem   
wird uns niemand erwischen!"  
  
"Ach, und warum nicht, bitteschön?"   
  
"Weil so spät niemand hier unten in den Kerkern ist!", warf Harry ein. "Nicht   
einmal Snape!"  
  
"Und woher willst Du das wissen?"  
  
"Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Hermione - er wird auch irgendwann schlafen   
müssen!"  
  
Hermione grummelte etwas, das klang wie "darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen",   
aber sie schwieg. Insgeheim wusste sie, dass Ron recht hatte - sie hätte   
tatsächlich nicht mitkommen müssen auf dieses Selbstmordabenteuer. Alles was   
dabei herauskommen konnte war, dass sie achtkantig von der Schule flogen.   
Hermione versuchte sich vorzustellen, was für eine Zukunft sie als Hexe hatte,   
wenn sie im fünften Jahr gezwungen war, die Schule abzubrechen.  
Sie schauderte.  
'Naja' - dachte sie sich - 'zur Not wechsle ich einfach nach Beaubatons.'  
Auch, wenn ihr die Vorstellung, Französisch lernen zu müssen nicht sonderlich   
zusagte, beruhigte sie der Gedanke etwas.  
  
"Und wo ist jetzt dieser geheime Gang?"  
  
Ron sah sich um. "Es war hier irgendwo - ich bin ganz sicher. Ich wollte den   
Gang finden, von dem Fred neulich sprach. Er sagte, dass eine Rune den Eingang   
markiert."  
  
"Was für eine Rune?" Harry sah sich um - doch die Wände des Kerkerganges waren   
glatt und eben.  
  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Du weißt es nicht?" Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. "Hat Fred das nicht   
gesagt, oder hast du es wieder vergessen?"  
  
"Er hat sie beschrieben, Hermione, reg' Dich ab. Ich weiß, wie sie aussieht, ich   
weiß nur nicht, wie sie heißt!"  
  
"Pssst!" Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass seine zwei Freunde mitten in der Nacht   
irgendwo tief unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts nichts besseres zu tun hatten,   
als zu streiten. "Nicht so laut! Und wie sieht sie aus, Ron?"  
  
"Wie ein R, nur dass auf der linken Seite des senkrechten Strichs noch ein Bogen   
ist!"  
  
"Oben, oder unten?"  
  
"Unten."  
  
"Hat Fred das gesagt?" Hermione wollte ganz sicher gehen.  
  
"Nein, aber die, die ich gefunden habe, hatte den Bogen unten!"  
  
"Na toll!" Hermione versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht schrill werden zu lassen. "Wir   
wissen also nicht einmal, ob Du den Gang gefunden hast, den Fred meinte, oder   
einen anderen!"  
  
"Ist doch egal, Hermione!"  
  
"Stimmt!" schaltete Harry sich ein. "Wir sind *jetzt* hier - der Gang, den wir   
finden, erkunden wir. Oder möchtest Du erst noch mal in die Bibliothek gehen und   
etwas über die Rune nachlesen? Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir in den nächsten   
zwei Jahren noch mal so eine günstige Gelegenheit! Wir müssen das nicht   
unbedingt jetzt erledigen"  
  
Hermione schluckte. Insgeheim wäre es ihr tatsächlich lieber gewesen, erst   
einmal diese Rune zu überprüfen, bevor sie sich blindlings in einen Gang begab,   
der nicht einmal auf der Karte verzeichnet war, die James Potter und seine   
Freunde hergestellt hatten. Sie betraten also absolutes Neuland - und das gefiel   
ihr gar nicht.   
Andererseits hatte Harry recht - die Gelegenheit war günstig und es war   
keineswegs sicher, dass sich sobald wieder eine bieten würde.  
  
"Also gut - lass uns endlich diesen Gang finden!"  
  
"Hervorragend!"  
  
Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich den Kerkergang entlang und leuchteten die Wände mit   
ihren Zauberstäben ab. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Geräusch.  
  
Harry drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. "Was war das?"   
  
Alle drei löschten ihre Zauberstäbe und starrten angestrengt in die plötzliche   
Dunkelheit, die sich hinter ihnen im Gang ausbreitete.   
  
"War das ein Scharren?" flüsterte Hermione.  
  
"Oder ein Husten?" Ron konnte sich nicht entscheiden.  
  
Eine Weile standen sie da und wagten kaum zu atmen - doch es war nichts zu   
sehen, und das Geräusch trat auch nicht wieder auf. Schließlich murmelte Harry   
"Lumos!" und sah seine Freunde an. "Wahrscheinlich war das irgendein Windhauch -   
es ist nicht gerade warm hier unten, und es zieht an einigen Stellen ganz   
schön."  
  
"Stimmt!" Hermione's Stimme klang erleichtert. "Wenn ein Windzug um eine Ecke   
streicht, dann kann er diese pfeifende Geräusch machen..."  
  
"Was Du nicht sagst!" Auch Ron ließ wieder ein kleines Licht auf seinem   
Zauberstab erscheinen. "Hast du das in 'Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen?" Seine   
Stimme tropfte fast vor Ironie.  
  
Hermione ignorierte ihn. "Also, lass uns weitergehen, sonst sind wir im   
Morgengrauen noch nicht wieder da, und *dann* werden wir wirklich Ärger   
bekommen!"  
  
Sie gingen den Gang weiter, bis sie an eine Abzweigung kamen. Harry sah   
erwartungsvoll zu Ron. "Und? Erinnerst Du Dich an diese Stelle?"  
  
Ron nickte. "Hier bin ich nach links gegangen, und dann sind wir auch schon fast   
da!"  
  
Und tatsächlich: nur wenige Meter weiter war eine winzige Rune in einen der   
Steine geritzt.  
  
"Und jetzt?" Hermione sah die Rune stirnrunzelnd an. In keinem ihrer Bücher   
hatte sie diese Rune schon einmal gesehen.   
  
Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Alohomora!"  
  
Nichts tat sich.  
  
Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. "Ron - der Spruch öffnet verschlossene Türen! Hier   
ist weder eine Tür, noch ein Schloss!"  
  
"Dann mach einen besseren Vorschlag!"  
  
Hermione zog die Nase kraus. Dann tippte sie mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes   
auf die Rune. "Revelare Secretium!"  
  
Alle drei gaben leise Laute der Überraschung von sich, als sich um die Rune   
dünne Streifen leuchtenden Lichts ausbreiteten. Die Linien formten eine Art   
schmalen Eingang, über dem neue Runen erschienen.  
  
"Was sind das für Runen?" Harry sah fragend zu Hermione, doch diese zuckte mit   
den Schultern.   
  
"Keine Ahnung. Das sind vollkommen andere Runen - sie sind viel runder, als die,   
die ich kenne!"  
  
Ron rieb sich die Nase. "Und jetzt? Wir können doch nicht einfach wieder   
aufgeben, oder?"  
  
"Nein!" Harry sah seine beiden Freunde grinsend an. "Ich habe die Lösung - im   
wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"  
  
Er zog eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Tasche, in der sich eine bläulich   
schimmernde Flüssigkeit befand.  
  
"Harry - das ist Snapes Zaubertrank!" Hermione sah Harry entsetzt an. "Das ist   
die "Finde-den-Weg-Lösung", die er uns neulich gezeigt hat! Du hast sie   
gestohlen?!"  
  
"Na und?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hast   
Du ihm Baumschlangenhaut aus seinem privaten Vorrat gestohlen, als wir den   
Vielsaft-Trank gemacht haben!"  
  
"Genau!" Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass er Harry beistehen musste. "Außerdem kann   
Snape sich ja wieder neuen machen, nicht wahr? Wenn wir die Lösung selbst   
gebraut hätten, könnten wir noch ein paar Monate warten!"  
  
Hermione enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Insgeheim war sie zwar der Meinung,   
dass es einen großen Unterschied machte, ob man eine Zutat für einen Zaubertrank   
stahl, der dazu beitragen konnte, Leben zu retten, oder ob man einen Zaubertrank   
stahl, den man genauso gut hätte selbst machen können - und den man nicht   
unbedingt brauchte, um zu überleben.  
Doch in diesem Stadium des Abenteuers waren Ron und Harry offensichtlich   
logischen Argumenten nicht mehr zugänglich. Und es war ohnehin zu spät, denn   
Harry begann, den Zaubertrank tropfenweise auf die dünnen Linien in der Wand   
aufzutragen. Dann trat er zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Funken sprühten auf, als er ihn auf den Eingang richtete - dann schoben sich die   
Steine auseinander und gaben den Weg frei.  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich auf den Gesichtern der Freunde breit, als sie durch die   
schmale Öffnung blickten.  
  
"Noch ein Gang!" Ron's Stimme war die Enttäuschung anzuhören.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Also, worauf warten wir noch." Er sah die   
anderen beiden an. "Der Weg ist offen - also gehen wir weiter!"  
  
Und damit trat er in den schmalen und niedrigen Gang. Ron folgte ihm und   
seufzend tat Hermione es ihnen gleich.  
  
Sie konnten nur hintereinander gehen. Trotz des Lichtzaubers konnte Harry kaum   
etwas erkennen, der Gang schien endlos weiterzugehen. Scheinbar stundenlang   
folgten sie ihm - stetig abwärts - und um viele Kurven und Ecken - doch es gab   
keine Abzweigungen. Etwas, das Hermione sehr beruhigte. Zumindest würde es nicht   
besonders schwer werden, wieder zurückzufinden.  
  
Vollkommen unerwartet standen sie plötzlich in einem kleinen Raum.   
  
Er war vollkommen rund und drei weitere Eingänge - dem Liniengebilde des ersten   
gleich. Die drei lagen gegenüber des Ganges, aus dem sie gekommen waren, und   
recht nah zusammen. Der mittlere Eingang war etwas größer, als die beiden   
anderen.  
  
"Welchen nehmen wir?" Ron sah von einem zum anderen.  
  
Hermione schluckte. "Müssen wir denn einen nehmen? Können wir nicht einfach   
zurück gehen?"  
  
Harry und Ron warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu.   
  
"Machst Du Witze?" Ron konnte es nicht glauben. "Wir sind jetzt kaum weiter als   
am ersten Eingang - wir haben noch gar nichts herausgefunden!"  
  
"Ron hat recht!", stimmte Harry zu. "Wir haben wirklich noch nichts   
rausgefunden, wir müssen durch noch einen Eingang gehen."  
  
Hermione öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Ron kam ihr zuvor.  
  
"Ich bin für den mittleren - der ist höher!"  
  
"O.K." Harry trat an den Eingang und begann mit dem Zaubertrank-Prozedur.   
Genervt stellte Hermione fest, dass ihre Meinung offenbar gerade nicht zählte.  
  
Dann öffnete sich auch dieser Eingang.  
  
"Bitte nicht noch ein Gang!" murmelte Ron. Und sein Wunsch sollte in Erfüllung   
gehen.  
  
Harry spähte durch den Eingang. "Es ist ein Raum."   
  
"Ein Raum? Was für ein Raum?" Hermione und Ron traten näher.  
  
"Keine Ahnung." Harry trat hindurch und sah sich um. Der Raum sah kaum anders   
aus, als die Kerker von Hogwarts. Dicke Wände. Kälte. Kein Licht.  
  
"HARRY!" Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah, wie Ron und Hermione beinah   
gleichzeitig durch den Eingang purzelten.  
  
"Was ist denn? Warum brüllt ihr so"  
  
Ron sah erleichtert aus. "Du warst plötzlich weg. Wir konnten den Raum sehen,   
aber dich nicht!"  
  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an und ging zurück zum Eingang. Vorsichtig spähte er   
zurück in den runden Raum, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Dann drehte er sich   
wieder um und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
"Sieht alles aus wie vorher! Was glaubt ihr, wo wir sind?"  
  
Hermione war an eine Tür getreten, doch diese ließ sich nicht öffnen.   
"Alohomora!" murmelte sie leise und die Tür ging auf.  
  
"Da ist eine Treppe - finden wir es doch heraus!"  
  
Ron grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Vielleicht ist es ein geheimer Zugang zum   
Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht!"  
  
Sie fuhren herum, als sie die kalte, seidige Stimme hörten, die ihnen nur zu gut   
bekannt war. Direkt vor dem Eingang stand Snape, der ihnen offenbar die ganze   
Zeit gefolgt war.   
  
Hinter Snapes Rücken blitzte Licht im Eingang auf und heraus kam Malfoy, der   
über das ganze Gesicht grinste. Es war nicht schwer zu kombinieren, dass Draco   
sie belauscht und dann Snape informiert hatte.  
  
Hermione Augen weiteten sich und sie wies auf den Eingang. "Professor, sehen   
Sie..."  
  
Snape drehte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf Malfoy. "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt,   
du sollst zurückbleiben!"  
  
Hermione wippte mit den Füßen auf und ab. "Nein, Professor, schnell, der   
Eingang!"  
  
Harry sah, was Hermione meinte. Das Licht wurde schwächer.  
  
"Ja, Professor - sehen Sie doch!"  
  
Doch Snape drehte sich nicht um. "Eine sehr alte Ablenkungstaktik!" Als er   
jedoch die Gesichtsausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern wahrnahm drehte er sich doch   
um.   
In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er seinen Zauberstab hochgerissen und Funken   
stoben gegen den Eingang - doch zu spät!   
  
Das Loch war verschwunden und die Funken aus Snapes Zauberstab stoben von der   
kalten Wand zurück. Der Rückweg war ihnen offenbar versperrt!  
  
~*~.*.~*~  
  
"Dafür werden Sie drei von der Schule fliegen, das kann ich Ihnen jetzt schon   
versprechen!"  
  
Snape starrte wütend auf die drei Gryffindors hinunter.   
  
"Was um alles in der Welt haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Hm? Potter? Hatten Sie   
mal wieder nichts besseres zu tun, als sich und andere in Schwierigkeiten zu   
bringen?"  
  
"Ich-" setzte Harry an, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
  
"Obwohl ich eher glaube, dass Sie gar nicht nachgedacht haben, Potter! Wie   
Immer! Hoffen Sie lieber, dass dieser Raum zu den Kerkern von Hogwarts gehört,   
und wir uns nicht in einem Keller irgendwo in Hogsmeade - oder sonst wo -   
befinden, denn dann..." Er machte zwei schnell Schritte vor und brachte sein   
Gesicht sehr nahe vor Harrys, "dann sind Sie drei erst in richtigen   
Schwierigkeiten!"  
  
Snape hätte sich nicht mehr irren können. In der Tat war die Beschreibung "sonst   
wo" sehr zutreffend für ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort. Die Schwierigkeiten,   
die ins Haus standen, betrafen jedoch nicht allein Harry, Ron und Hermione. Oh   
nein.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Fortsetzung folgt_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	2. Der lange Gang ins Unheil

_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
  
Da auch nach eingehender Untersuchung der Kerkerwand keine Rune zu finden war   
und so die Möglichkeit, auf dem Weg zurück zu gelangen, versperrt war, hatten   
die fünf wohl oder übel den einzigen Weg eingeschlagen, der ihnen offen stand -   
die Treppe, die Hermione hinter der Tür gefunden hatte.  
  
Snape ging voran. hinter ihm folgte dicht auf Malfoy und dann Hermione und Ron.   
Harry hielt es für das beste, wenn er einen möglichst großen Abstand zu seinem   
Zaubertränke Lehrer einhielt.  
  
Die Treppe führte ziemlich steil hinauf. Die Wände waren verrußt und der Geruch,   
der in der Luft lag, war alles andere als angenehm.  
Und Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch nichts ähnliches in Hogwarts gerochen   
hatte - eine Tatsache, die ihm nicht gefiel.  
  
Plötzlich war ein seltsames Geräusch zu hören. Gleichzeitig blieben alle fünf   
stehen.  
Harry sah Ron und Hermione fragend an, doch beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Malfoy machte keinen besonders selbstsicheren Eindruck, als er sich umsah. "Was   
ist das, Professor? Wo kommt das her?"  
  
"Ruhe!"  
  
Snapes Stimme klang angespannt. Es war ihm nicht zu verdenken - immerhin befand   
er sich mit vier minderjährigen Zauberern an einem unbekannten Ort.  
  
"Es klingt wie ... Stimmen!" versuchte Hermione eine Einschätzung.  
  
"Ich sagte 'Ruhe'! Miss Granger!" Snape murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin, das so   
ähnlich klang wie 'zehn Punkte von Gryffindor' - und nach dem Grinsen zu   
urteilen, das sich auf Malfoys Gesicht ausbreitete, traf diese Einschätzung den   
Kern der Aussage.  
  
Das Geräusch kam näher. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um Stimmen. Laute Rufe   
hallten ab und zu über ein gewisses Maß an Gemurmel hinweg, doch was sie riefen,   
war nicht auszumachen. Schlimmer noch - Harry war sich fast sicher, dass die   
Rufer kein Englisch sprachen.  
  
"Haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit!" Snape sah über die Gruppe seiner Schüler. "Ich   
vermute, jeder von Ihnen kann den Betäubungszauber?"  
  
Sie nickten. nach sprechen war niemandem mehr, jetzt, wo es so aussah, als   
würden sie sich gegen irgendwas verteidigen müssen.  
  
"Wir gehen langsam weiter vor! Dieser Gang mündet da vorn auf einen weiteren.   
Und bleiben Sie ein Stück zurück. Ist das klar!"  
  
Ein erneutes vierköpfiges Nicken war die Antwort. Dann folgten sie Snape langsam   
zum Ende des Ganges. Sie waren gerade so weit gekommen, dass Snape hätte um die   
Ecke gucken können, doch das Geräusch - rennende Füße auf Steinfußboden,   
Grunzen, Schnaufen und vereinzelte Rufe, wie jetzt gut zu erkennen war - war   
jetzt so nah, dass es klang, als würde jeden Moment eine Horde um die Ecke   
stürmen. Gleichzeitig waren auch die gerufenen Worte gut zu erkennen und Harry   
wurde beinah übel - denn es war eindeutig kein Englisch!  
  
Snape hatte sich offenbar entschlossen, dass was auch immer den Gang entlang   
gestürmt kam, er nicht seinen Kopf hinaus strecken wollte, wenn die laute Truppe   
ihren Standort erreichte - und das war eine weise Entscheidung. Denn nur Momente   
nach dem sie das Ende ihres eigenen Ganges erreicht hatten, stob eine Meute von,   
von, ja, was eigentlich an ihnen vorbei - von links kommend, offenbar leicht   
bergan rennend nach rechts an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Einer brüllte etwas, dann war die Horde vorbei und der Lärm wurde so schnell   
leiser, wie er zuvor lauter geworden war.  
  
"Was hat der gerufen?" Ron's Stimme klang, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden,   
oder nur verwundert, komplett überrascht oder aber verängstigt sein sollte.   
  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es klang wie asch, krasch, kurzum, oder so   
ähnlich! Zumindest war das kein Englisch!"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Miss Granger," Snapes Stimme klang eisig, "dass Sie sich die Mühe   
machen, uns aufzuklären. Niemand wäre ohne ihre Hilfe auf diesen Gedanken   
gekommen. Vielleicht wissen Sie auch, was 'asch-krasch-kurzum' bedeutet?"  
  
Hermione schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Harry konnte sehen, dass Ron ihr eine Hand   
auf den rücken legte. In einer Situation wie diesen waren Snapes beißenden   
Kommentare wohl kaum angebracht.  
  
"Also gut - wir werden das Rätsel nicht lösen, wenn wir hier stehen bleiben und   
diskutieren. Wir werden vorsichtig weitergehen und die Augen offen halten.   
Bleiben Sie dicht beieinander!"  
  
Damit drehte Snape sich um und trat auf den zweiten Gang. Er sah einmal kurz   
nach links - die Richtung, aus der die Horde gekommen war - wandte sich dann   
aber nach rechts, um ihr zu folgen.  
  
Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend. Harry war ein Gedanke gekommen, der ihn von   
dem beißenden Geruch, der in der Luft lag ablenkte: Nicht nur, dass diese...   
Leute kein Englisch gesprochen hatten - sie hatten auch irgendwie seltsam   
ausgesehen. Irgendwie nicht... menschlich. Obwohl sie auf zwei Beinen gelaufen   
waren. Wenn auch seltsam vorgebeugt. Und obwohl er im Dunkel und von Hinten   
nichts genaues hatte sehen können war er sich sicher, dass die Truppe sehr, sehr   
seltsame Kleidung getragen hatte.  
  
Der Gang weitete sich etwas und wurde heller. Beinah gleichzeitig erklang wieder   
Lärm - doch diesmal klang das Ganze anders. Wie Metall, das auf Metall schlug.   
Harry musste an Ritterfilme im Fernsehen denken, die Dudley immer so gerne   
gesehen hatte - so hatte der Schlachtenlärm geklungen. Außerdem mischten sich   
unter die Rufe ganz deutlich Schreie. Schmerzensschreie.  
Harry schauderte. In diesem Moment blieb Snape stehen. Der Gang, den sie entlang   
gekommen waren, mündete in eine kleine Halle - etwa von der Größe der   
Eingangshalle in Hogwarts.  
In regelmäßigen Abständen gingen Türen von diesem Gang ab, und der Lärm war   
jetzt deutlich als Kampflärm zu identifizieren.  
Harry bemerkte, dass Snape schwitzte. Ihm war offenbar alles andere als wohl in   
seiner Haut - was Harry ihm nicht verdenken konnte, aber er konnte sich des   
Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass ihn ein selbstsicherer Lehrer momentan eher   
beruhigt hätte.  
  
Snape drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Sie werden hier bleiben. verstecken Sie sich   
hier in diesem Gang!"  
  
"Und wenn noch so eine Truppe von hinten kommt?" Hermione's Stimme zitterte.  
  
Snape warf ihr einen stechenden blick zu. "Hoffen sie einfach, dass das nicht   
geschieht, Miss Granger! Ich werde versuchen herauszufinden, was hier los ist   
und wo wir sind." Damit drehte er sich ziemlich abrupt um. Harry war sich   
sicher, dass er noch die gemurmelten Worte 'Und hoffentlich nicht dabei sterben'   
hörte, bevor Snape mit seinen typischen schnellen, ausgreifenden und   
raubtierartigen Schritten den gang entlang ging und an der nächsten Tür stehen   
blieb. Offenbar war sie verschlossen, denn Snape hob seinen Zauberstab...  
  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei hinter Harry ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Sekunden   
später taumelte er, denn Draco, der am weitesten hinten im Gang gestanden hatte   
- wohl, weil es ihm am sichersten erschien - hatte geschrieen und war dann nach   
vorn gestürzt und hatte Harry beinah umgestoßen. Er sah zurück und seine Augen   
weiteten sich in Schock und Horror. Gleichzeitig mit Hermione und Ron schrie   
auch Harry auf, dann stürzten sie hinter Snape her.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Fortsetzung folgt_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	3. Neue Freunde neue Feinde

_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
  
Gandalfs Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er in die Richtung blickte, aus der   
er einen - nein, zwei - schrille Schrei vernommen hatte. Weit am anderen Ende   
der großen Halle öffnete sich eine Tür und ein Mann und vier Halblinge taumelten   
in den Raum.  
  
Der Istari hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen, denn er war gerade   
damit beschäftigt, eine Truppe Orcs zu bekämpfen. Glamdring glühte hell blau -   
was kein Wunder war, an einem Platz wie diesem - und die Orcs wichen wieder und   
wieder zurück - doch es waren beinah zu viele. Es wurde eindeutig Zeit, für   
einen Zauber!  
  
Gandlaf hob seinen Stab, den er in der linken hielt, während er mit der rechten   
das Schwert führte, hoch über seinen Kopf. dann schossen Lichtblitze herum und   
hielten ihm die Orcs vom Leib.  
Durch das Orc-Gebrüll hörte er seltsame Rufe und zu seiner Überraschung sah er,   
dass sich die fünf Neuankömmlinge näherten - und die Orcs angriffen, welche wie   
vom Donner gerührt umfielen. Minuten später herrschte eine wohltuende Ruhe und   
Gandalf nahm sich die zeit, sich Mensch und Halblinge genauer anzusehen.  
  
Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es sich keineswegs um Halblinge handelte,   
sondern um Kinder. Menschenkinder, um genau zu sein. Der Mann war hager und   
hochgewachsen, hatte eine Hakennase und schulterlange Haare. Gandalf bemerkte   
eine etwas ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe - das war jedoch bei weitem nicht das   
Ungewöhnlichste.  
  
Während er den Neuankömmlingen stumm gegenüberstand stellte Gandalf der Graue   
fest, dass dies eine der wenigen Begebenheiten war, in dem es ihm die Sprache   
verschlagen hatte. Schließlich entschied er sich für das Naheliegende:  
  
"Vielen Dank, meine jungen Freunde. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, hier auf   
Unterstützung treffen zu können, aber es waren doch mehr Orcs, als ich erwartet   
hatte."  
  
"Orcs?" Hermiones Stimme klang noch schriller als zuvor.   
  
Snape wandte sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nichts anderes   
heißen konnte, als dass sie gefälligst die Klappe halten sollte. Dann wandte er   
sich dem Mann in den grauen Roben zu.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, sind wir genauso überrascht wie Sie, Herr - "  
  
"Gandalf. Gandalf der Graue." Gandalf nickte dem Mann zu. Ob der Schwarzhaarige   
aus dem Osten kam? Er hatte eine seltsame Art, sich auszudrücken.  
  
"Herr Gandalf der Graue." Snape klang irritiert. "Wie es scheint, sind wir durch   
einen Zaubergang hergekommen, doch leider ist der Zugang von dieser Seite nicht   
zu öffnen. Würden Sie uns bitte sagen, wo wir uns befinden? Und wäre es möglich,   
uns eine Eule zu leihen - wir sollten dringend eine Nachricht nach Hogwarts   
schicken..."  
  
"Eine Eule?" Gandalf hatte zunächst überrascht zugehört, doch das Ansinnen,   
"eine Eule zu leihen" hatte ihn dann doch mehr als nur verwundert. "Wozu wollt   
Ihr eine Eule ausleihen? Oh - !" Er machte eine kurze, verstehende Pause. "Ihr   
könnt mit den Vögeln sprechen. Das ist eine schwierige Gabe und Ihr scheint mir   
recht jung dafür zu sein, dass Ihr sie beherrscht,... Aber ich fürchte, hier im   
Düsterwald wird es schwierig werden, eine Eule aufzutreiben, die bereit ist,   
Euch zuzuhören."  
  
"Äh - nein." Snape war offensichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht worden. "Ich   
wollte nicht mit ihr sprechen - ich wollte sie eine Botschaft nach Hogwarts   
tragen lassen..."  
  
"Hogwarts? Nie davon gehört. Wo liegt dieses Hogwarts? Ist es eines der Länder   
im Osten?"  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht!" Überrascht drehte Gandalf sich um in die Richtung, aus der   
die Stimme gekommen war. Snape folgte seinem Blick. Ein alter Mann in weißen   
Roben, mit langen weißen Haaren und einem langen weißen Bart war in die Halle   
getreten und maß ihn mit einem stechenden Blick.  
  
"Ich habe die Länder im Osten bereist - dort gibt es kein Hogwarts."  
  
"Saruman - gut, dass Du da bist. Wir haben überraschend Hilfe bekommen - auch   
wenn noch nicht klar ist, woher!"  
  
Er sah wieder auf die seltsame Gruppe aus Neuankömmlingen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm   
auf, dass alle schwarz trugen. waren sie womöglich Diener Saurons? Doch   
irgendwie erschien es für Gandalf keinen Sinn zu ergeben, dass Sauron der   
Mächtige einen jungen Spund und vier Menschenkinder vorschickte. Oder war das   
nur eine Finte? Hatte Sauron sich womöglich in einen jungen Mann verwandelt, um   
ihn zu täuschen? War alles nur Blendwerk?  
  
Saruman war derweil näher getreten. "Aus dem Osten seid ihr nicht, und aus dem   
Süden könnt ihr nicht sein, denn dort haben die Menschen eine dunkle Hautfarbe.   
Also sprecht! Woher kommt ihr?"  
  
Snape räusperte sich. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass er es nicht gewohnt   
war, dass jemand in diesem Tonfall mit ihm sprach. Schließlich war er Professor   
in Hogwarts und ein Meister der Zaubertränke. Ihm gebührte Respekt. Auch wenn es   
Harry insgeheim freute, dass der weiße Zauberer so mit seinem verhassten Lehrer   
umsprang.  
  
Snapes Stimme klang immer noch etwas belegt, als er sprach: "Wir kommen aus   
Großbritannien. Aus Schottland, um genau zu sein."  
  
"Großbritannien? Schottland? Wo soll das sein?"  
  
"Nun, es ist ziemlich weit im Norden, geographisch betrachtet, aber..."  
  
"Im Norden? Ihr seht nicht aus, als ob ihr mit vier Kindern den ganzen Weg von   
hinter der nördlichen Öde gekommen seid. Denn von dort müsstet ihr schon kommen   
- weiter südlich gibt es kein Schottland!"  
  
"Sie sind durch einen Zaubergang gekommen, Saruman!" Warf Gandalf ein.   
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl dass der Mann in den weißen Roben - Saruman, wie er in   
Gedanken hinzufügte - der Vorgesetzte des anderen war. Vielleicht war Saruman   
hier Minister der Magie?  
  
"Sehr richtig!" Snapes Stimme hatte wieder ihre normale Sicherheit   
zurückgewonnen. Offenbar hatte er keine Lust, so respektlos mit sich umspringen   
zu lassen. "Dieser Gang führt von den Kerkern von Hogwarts in die Kerker dieses   
Gebäudes. Leider schloss er sich hinter uns und lässt er sich von dieser Seite   
offenbar nicht wieder öffnen."  
  
"Und warum seid ihr hergekommen?" Saruman's Stimme klang noch immer nicht viel   
freundlicher.  
  
"Nun, um genau zu sein..." Snape klang, als wäre er genau in seinem Element. Und   
richtig: "Wollte niemand von uns wirklich hierher kommen. Drei meiner Schüler   
waren offenbar so dumm sich auf eine Erkundungstour ins Ungewisse zu begeben -   
während ich und ihr Kamerad ihnen lediglich folgten, um sie zurückzuholen.   
Offensichtlich waren wir nicht schnell genug!"  
  
Harry schluckte, als sowohl Saruman als auch Gandalf die vier Schüler musterten.   
Wahrscheinlich versuchten sie, herauszufinden, wer die drei Tunichtgute waren.   
Noch bevor einer der beiden alten Männer etwas sagen konnte, deutete ein leises   
Scheppern hinter ihnen an, dass die betäubten... - Orcs - wieder erwachten.  
  
Saruman und Gandalf rissen gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter hoch.   
  
"Was? Sie sind nicht tot!" Gandalf stürzte vorwärts - scheinbar direkt auf Ron   
zu, der leise aufschrie und zur Seite sprang. Gerade noch rechtzeitig   
durchbohrte Gandalfs Schwert einen der - Orcs - , der offenbar kurz davor   
gewesen war, Ron hinterrücks zu erstechen.  
Immer mehr Orcs erwachten jetzt aus ihrer Betäubung.  
  
"Natürlich sind sie nicht tot - wir haben sie nur betäubt." Hermione Stimme   
klang dünn - jedoch schien ihr normaler Tonfall durch. Sie schien es für absurd   
zu halten zu denken, dass sie etwas töten würde - auch wenn es etwas so   
seltsames, wie ein - Orc - war.  
  
Ein kurzer Kampf entbrannte. Während Gandalf und Saruman mit ihren Schwertern   
auf die Orcs einschlugen, drängten die vier Schüler sich ängstlich hinter ihrem   
Lehrer zusammen. Schließlich löste sich Snape aus seiner Überraschung und hob   
den Zauberstab.  
  
"Avada Kedavara!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Das letzte mal, als er diesen Spruch gehört hatte, war   
Cedric gestorben. Wieder zuckte er zusammen als Snape erneut den Todesfluch   
aussprach. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war, sich ohne   
Schwerter gegen diese Wesen zu verteidigen, und dass es nur von Vorteil sein   
konnte, wenn sie die beiden alten Zauberer auf ihrer Seite hatten, war es   
schockieren zuzusehen, wie Snape einen der verbotenen Flüche anwandte.  
  
Schließlich war es vorbei. Harry warf einen Blick zu den anderen. Hermione hielt   
beide Hände vors Gesicht gepresst - ein leises Schluchzen bestätigte ihm, was er   
anhand ihrer zuckenden Schultern schon vermutet hatte - sie weinte. Ron und   
Draco starrten mit aufgerissenen Mündern und angstgeweiteten Augen auf die   
Szenen vor ihnen. Schließlich wandte Draco sich um, stützte sich an der Wand ab   
und erbrach. Harry fühlte wohl zum ersten mal Sympathie für Draco Malfoy - denn   
ihm war auch übel.  
  
"Soso." Gandalf wischte das Blut von seinem Schwert und steckte es wieder in den   
Gürtel. "Ihr Seid also zufällig hergekommen und könnt nicht wieder zurück. Ihr   
habt Euch sowohl einen schlechten Zeitpunkt, als auch einen schlechten Ort   
ausgesucht. Denn Saruman der Weiße und ich haben keine Zeit Euch herumzuführen   
oder an die Hand zu nehmen! Ihr befindet Euch in Dol Guldur der Festung von   
Sauron. Einem bösen Hexenmeister, der immer stärker wird. Es ist an der Zeit,   
ihn niederzuwerfen, und deshalb sind wir hier."  
  
Harry seufzte innerlich. mache Dinge waren offenbar überall gleich.  
  
Saruman war näher zu Snape getreten und maß ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick.   
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass diese Orcs, die Ihr bekämpft habt, diesmal wirklich   
tot sind?"  
  
Snape nickte. "Das sind sie!" Seine Stimme klang rau, als er sprach. War dieser   
Kampf an ihm auch nicht spurlos vorübergegangen?  
  
"Gut!" Saruman schien sich entschlossen zu haben, Snape zu glauben. "Auch wenn   
ich nicht weiß, wie Ihr das gemacht habt, für Erklärungen ist jetzt keine Zeit.   
Ich denke, Gandalf und ich könnten ein bisschen Hilfe benötigen. Ihr scheint   
mir ein recht fähiger Zauberer zu sein - wenn man Euer Alter in Betracht zieht -   
Ihr könnt möglicherweise von Nutzen sein. Was jedoch Eure *Schüler* angeht..."   
  
Harry gefiel die Art gar nicht, wie Saruman das Wort betonte. Es gab ihm das   
Gefühl, als wäre er wenig mehr als ein Nichts.   
  
"Sie sollten sich in einer halbwegs sicheren Ecke verstecken."  
  
Gandalf trat vor. "In der Nähe des Hauptganges habe ich eine Kammer gefunden,   
die scheinbar selten benutzt wird. Sobald sich in der Festung herumspricht, dass   
Eindringlinge hier sind - was nicht mehr lange dauern kann - wird überall viel   
Gerenne sein. Wir sollten sie jetzt hinbringen, die Tür mit einem Zauber   
verschließen und auf dem Rückweg wieder mitnehmen."  
  
Snape warf einen Blick auf seine Schüler. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, sie   
unbeaufsichtigt an diesem ort allein zu lassen. Aber er konnte sie auch nicht   
mitnehmen, wenn es darum ging, einen mächtigen schwarzen Zauberer   
niederzuwerfen. Also nickte er. "Das ist wohl das Beste."  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Fortsetzung folgt_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	4. Warten auf Godot

_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Außerhalb des kleinen Raumes konnten sie schnelle Fußtritte vernehmen. Offenbar rannten   
Horden von Orcs hin und her. Der Raum, in den Gandalf die vier Hogwarts-Schüler geführt   
hatte, war kahl und kalt. Was kein Wunder war, denn da er - wie Gandalf festgestellt hatte -   
nicht benutzt wurde - welchen Sinn würden also Möbel machen? Ganz davon zu schweigen,   
dass er keinen Kamin hatte, und somit auch nicht beheizt werden konnte.   
  
Hermione hatte ein kleines magisches Feuer beschworen, um dass die drei Freunde   
herumkauerten - Draco zog es vor, auf Zehenspitzen an einem winzigen Fenster zu stehen,   
und herauszulinsen. Harry hatte das auch versucht - aber nach ein paar Minuten entnervt   
aufgegeben, da außer Baumkronen und einem Gebirgszug in einiger Entfernung nichts zu   
sehen war.  
  
Ein lauter Schlag gegen die Tür ließ sie zusammenfahren. Mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen   
Augen starrten sie einander an - doch nichts weiter geschah.  
  
"Das ist alles Eure Schuld, Potter!"   
  
Draco verließ seinen verlorenen Posten am Fenster und sah mit in die Hüfte gestemmten   
Händen zu Harry hinunter. Dieser machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen  
  
"Ach ja? Malfoy?"  
  
"Wenn Ihr nicht auf die dämliche Idee gekommen währt, in den Kerkern von Hogwarts nach   
einem Geheimgang zu suchen, dann lägen wir jetzt alle gemütlich in unseren Betten!"  
  
Ron schnaubte wütend aus. Offenbar fehlten ihm die Worte.  
  
"Niemand hat Dich eingeladen, uns hinterher zu schnüffeln, Malfoy!" Hermione dachte zwar   
insgeheim in dieselbe Richtung, jedoch würde sie niemals gegen Ron und Harry Position   
beziehen.  
  
"Niemand hat Dich gefragt - Schlammblut!"  
  
*Woosh* Aus drei Zauberstäben schossen Blitze und trafen Malfoy, der von der Wucht   
getroffen gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und bewusstlos in sich zusammensackte.  
  
Harry ging zu ihm hinüber und tippte ihn mit dem Fuß an – doch Malfoy rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Schätze, von dem haben wir erst mal eine Weile Ruhe!"  
  
Hermione sah besorgt aus. „Und wenn er ernsthaft verletzt ist?"  
  
Ron riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Hermione – er hat Dich ‚Schlammblut' genannt – und Du   
machst dir Sorgen um ihn?"  
  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine ja nur – wenn er noch bewusstlos ist, wenn   
Snape zurückkommt, werden wir ziemlichen Ärger bekommen!"  
  
„Na und – er hat Dich beleidigt!" Ron konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Hermione auch   
nur einen Gedanken an Draco's Wohlergehen verschwendete.  
  
„Das wird Snape aber nicht interessieren, Ron!"  
  
„He, Draco!" Harry drehte den ohnmächtigen Jungen auf den Rücken. Dann sah er hoch. „Ich   
glaube nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Aber nächstes mal sollten wir uns   
absprechen – die Kombination aus drei verschiedenen Flüchen sieht ziemlich übel aus!"  
  
„Ach was!" Ron sah Harry kopfschüttelnd an. „Nimm ihm einfach seinen Zauberstab weg!   
Dann kann er uns nicht mehr gefährlich werden!"  
  
Harry sah unschlüssig von Ron zu Hermione. „Ich weiß nicht, das ist ziemlich gemein, oder?"  
  
„Und außerdem," Hermione warf Ron einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „ist es gefährlich!   
Wenn er sich verteidigen muss – was ist dann? Wir wissen nicht einmal, wo wir hier sind!"  
  
„Jaja!" Ron machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Hör bitte auf in Panik zu geraten,   
o.k.?"  
  
Hermiones Augen verengten sich vor Wut, doch sie schwieg. Sie warteten stumm darauf, dass   
Snape und die anderen beiden Zauberer zurückkamen – oder das sonst irgendetwas geschah.   
Doch sehr lange passierte gar nichts. Malfoy war ziemlich sauer, als er wieder aufwachte und   
er schien auch Schmerzen zu haben, doch die anderen drei ignorierten sein leises Gejammer   
einfach.  
Durch das kleine Fenster kam immer weniger Licht in den Raum – es wurde dunkel. Und kalt.   
Irgendwann war Draco näher an das Feuer gerutscht und die anderen drei hatten so getan, als   
würden sie es nicht bemerken.  
Es war stockfinstere Nacht, als wieder etwas geschah: Lauter Donner rollte in der Luft, lauter,   
als Gewitterdonner sein konnte, selbst wenn das Unwetter direkt über einem war. Immer   
wieder konnten sie durch das Fenster einen Lichtschein sehen, der blitzartig auftauchte und   
wieder verschwand – nur dass Blitz und Donner nicht aufeinander folgten. Und das die   
Lichtblitze unterschiedliche Farben hatten.  
Sie konnten nur vermuten, dass irgendwo weit oben in der Festung ein magischer Kampf   
tobte. Und sie konnten nur hoffen, dass Snape, Gandalf und Saruman gewannen.  
Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich sorgenvoll vorstellte, was passieren würde, wenn die   
drei Zauberer gegen den bösen Hexenmeister verloren. Hatten vier Fünft-Klässler aus   
Hogwarts allein, ohne die Hilfe eines erwachsenen Zauberers einen Chance, wieder zurück zu   
kommen? Würden sie sich den Weg durch Horden von Orcs freikämpfen müssen? Und was   
mochte in diesem – Land, oder wo auch immer sie waren – noch alles lauern?   
Ihm schoss durch den Sinn, dass Gandalf von einem „Düsterwald" gesprochen hatte. Konnte   
das ein gutes Zeichen sein?  
So seltsam es Harry vorkam, dass er sich um Snape Sorgen machte – es lag sicher nicht daran,   
dass er ihn plötzlich gemocht hätte – aber ihm war bewusst, dass sie Snape brauchen würden,   
um heil und gesund zurückzukommen.  
Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm gar nicht!  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Fortsetzung folgt_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	5. der Langstreckenläufer

_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Das Donnern und Blitzen hatte die ganze Nacht angehalten. Harry versuchte, sich   
vorzustellen, was für ein Zauberer-Kampf in der Festung stattfand, aber es fiel ihm schwer.   
Immer wieder hatten trampelnde Horden vor ihrer Tür darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die   
Orcs in heller Aufregung waren. Doch nicht einmal hatte jemand versucht, in den kleinen   
Raum einzudringen.  
Hermione war gerade aufgestanden, um sich zu strecken und hatte dann nach einem kurzen   
Blick nach draußen verkündet, dass es jetzt dämmerte, als ein ohrenbetäubend lautes Krachen   
die gesamte Festung erschütterte. Noch lauterer Donner grollte und dann folgte Stille.  
Eine seltsame Stille, die nach dem anhaltenden Donnern der vergangenen Nacht extrem   
ungewohnt war.  
Auch die drei Jungen standen nun auf und reckten die steifen Glieder. Die Stille konnte nur   
eins bedeuten: Entweder, die drei Zauberer hatten den bösen Hexer besiegt - dann würden sie   
gleich kommen, um die vier Schüler aus dem Raum zu hohlen, oder aber der böse Hexer hatte   
gewonnen. Dann würden die Gänge gleich von johlenden Orc-Schreien widerhallen und es   
würde nicht lange dauern, biss das hiesige Voldemort-Äquivalent die Tür sprengte, um sie zu   
töten.  
Es blieb still.  
Bis plötzlich mit einem Schlag die Tür aufflog, so dass die vier vor Schreck   
zusammenzuckten.  
Gandalf stand in der Tür. Er sah extrem erschöpft aus - ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief ihm aus   
der Nase. Er verzog das Gesicht - es sollte wohl ein Lächeln werden, doch es gelang ihm nicht   
recht.  
  
"Kommt. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns!"  
  
Schweigend folgten sie ihm aus dem Raum und den Gang entlang.  
  
"Einen weiten Weg?" Draco warf Harry einen ungläubigen und fragenden Blick zu. "Was   
meint er denn damit?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich, dass wir eine ganze Weile laufen werden, Draco!"  
  
"Aber wir müssen doch hier bleiben, ich meine - der Eingang zum Gang ist hier, wie sollen   
wir sonst je wieder nach hause kommen?"  
  
Ron drehte sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu Draco um. "Angst, Malfoy? Möchtest Du zu   
Deiner Mami?"  
  
"Klappe, Weasley!" Draco stieß Ron zwischen die Schultern, doch gerade als dieser sich   
umwandte und seinen Zauberstab hoch, trafen sie auf Snape und Saruman.  
  
Harry schluckte. Auch die anderen beiden Zauberer sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Wenn   
Snape normalerweise schon eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe hatte - das nächtelange Zauberer-  
Duell hatte seinem Teint eindeutig nicht gut getan. Harry bemerkte außerdem, dass Snape   
humpelte. Und seinen linken Arm möglichst wenig bewegte.   
Doch für lange Reden blieb keine Zeit und alle folgten Gandalf und Saruman, die offenbar   
sehr genau wussten, wo sie hinwollten.  
Momente später war auch den anderen klar, warum die beiden alten Männer sich so beeilten -   
die Festung begann zu beben. Erst nur ein wenig, doch dann hörte man deutlich Grollen und   
fallende Steine. Die Wände begannen zu vibrieren. Als sie in eine große Halle kamen, fielen   
die ersten Steine von der Decke.  
  
"Schnell!" Gandalf winkte ihnen zu, sich zu beeilen.  
  
Harry hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ein so alter Mann so schnell laufen konnte. Sie   
durchquerten die Halle so schnell sie konnten, kamen in einen Vorhof, hasteten vorbei an   
mehreren erschlagenen Orcs und standen dann vor einem Tor. Gandalf warf einen Blick durch   
eine kleine Luke.  
Er sah resigniert aus, als er sich wieder zu ihnen umwandte.   
  
"Sie haben die Zugbrücke wieder hochgezogen. und den Mechanismus zerstört. Wir werden   
sie gewaltsam öffnen müssen." Er sah unglaublich müde aus, als er leise hinzufügte. "Und ich   
bin jetzt schon zu Tode erschöpft!"  
  
Saruman sah ebenfalls nicht glücklich aus.  
  
"Vielleicht," Snapes Stimme klang mindestens so müde, wie die anderen beiden Zauberer   
aussahen, "können unsere vier ausgeschlafenen Begleiter das erledigen!"  
  
"Kinder?" Gandalf sah die vier zweifelnd an. Saruman enthielt sich eines Kommentars, doch   
auch sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.   
  
"Sie sind fünfzehn Jahre alt und in ihrem fünften Ausbildungsjahr. Vielleicht schafft es keiner   
von ihnen allein - aber zu viert sollte das kein Problem sein. Treten Sie zur Seite, Gandalf!"  
  
Snape drehte sich zu seinen Schülern um. "Stellt euch nebeneinander auf. Ein einfaches   
'Alohomora' sollte ausreichen. Aber strengen Sie sich gefälligst an! Auf drei!"  
  
Snape zählte. Vier Blitze schossen aus vier Zauberstäben und trafen gleichzeitig auf das Tor -   
welches aufbrach. Ein lautes Rasseln und ein gewaltiger Rumps sagten ihnen, was sie durch   
den aufwallenden Staub noch nicht sehen konnten - die Zugbrücke hatte sich den Gesetzen   
der Schwerkraft gebeugt.  
  
Und wieder setzten Gandalf und Saruman zu einem Laufschritt-Tempo an. Nach kurzer Zeit   
hatte Harry Seitenstechen. Neben ihm keuchte Ron und hinter ihm schien es Draco und   
Hermione auch nicht besser zu gehen.   
Ein Seitenblick auf Snapes Gesicht sagte Harry, dass es seinem Lehrer noch weitaus   
schlechter ging, als ihm und seinen Freunden. Und Draco.   
Mittlerweile war es richtig hell geworden und Harry versuchte sich von seinen Seitenstechen   
abzulenken, indem er sich die Landschaft ansah.  
  
Hinter ihnen lag die Festung. Zunächst waren sie bergab gelaufen - was nicht weiter   
anstrengend gewesen war, doch mittlerweile liefen sie zu ebener Erde. Links und rechts von   
ihnen war Wald - jedoch schien es sich um eine Art Trichter zu handeln, denn je weiter sie   
kamen, desto weiter wichen die Bäume zurück. Zumindest erschien es Harry so, denn da sie   
sich am linken Waldrand gehalten hatten, war er sich über die Perspektive nicht ganz sicher.  
  
Endlich wurden die beiden alten Zauberer etwas langsamer und sie konnten gehen, statt zu   
laufen. Obwohl das Schritt-Tempo immer noch mehr von einem strammen Marsch als von   
einem Spaziergang hatte, beruhigte sich Harrys Atem langsam.  
  
Sie gingen und gingen. Nicht einmal in der größten Mittagshitze wurde haltgemacht. Harry   
und Ron hatten Hermione, die zwischenzeitlich angefangen hatte, zu schluchzen, in die Mitte   
genommen und hielten sich an den Händen fest.  
Harry hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass man solange so schnell gehen konnte. Und er und   
die anderen drei Kinder hatten die ganze Nacht geruht. Aber Snape und die beiden Männer   
waren die ganze Zeit wach gewesen und hatten gekämpft! Wie konnten sie nur dieses Tempo   
beibehalten? Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Firebolt dabeizuhaben. Noch nie   
zuvor hatte er eine so weite Strecke zu Fuß zurückgelegt.  
  
Endlich, als sich die Sonne schon im Westen neigte und hinter dem Gebirge zu verschwinden   
drohte, blieben Gandalf und Saruman stehen.  
  
Erschöpft fielen die Kinder auf den Boden. Snape sah aus, als hätte er am liebsten dasselbe   
getan, doch er blieb stehen. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Snape ein wenig schwankte - und   
zitterte.  
  
Gandalf sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen   
waren.  
  
"Ich sehe keine Orcs. Sie scheinen uns noch nicht zu folgen, aber das hat nichts zu sagen. Ich   
habe ab und zu einen Wolf im Wald gesehen - wenn sie heute nacht auf Wargen hinter uns   
herreiten, haben sie uns im Nu eingeholt. Wir können nicht lange rasten!"  
  
Draco stöhnte leise. Doch als Gandalf ihm einen ernsten Blick zuwarf, schwieg er.  
  
"Wir werden uns ein oder zwei Stunden ausruhen und dann weitergehen. Spätestens, wenn es   
dunkel wird müssen wir den Wald-Trichter verlassen haben. Wir werden uns von jetzt an   
mehr in der Mitte halten, denn Warge und Orcs scheuen die offenen Ebenen. Heute Nacht   
jedoch wird sie das nicht abhalten, uns zu verfolgen. Sicher sind wir erst, wenn wir den   
Anduin überquert haben."  
  
"Den Anduin?" Snape sah Gandalf fragend an.  
  
"Den großen Fluss. Dahinter können wir uns etwas mehr Zeit lassen - jedoch nicht zuviel.   
Wenn die Botschafter der Orcs ihre Verwandten im Nebelgebirge informiert haben, werden   
sie auch dort nach uns suchen. Wir werden uns nach Lothlorien durchschlagen, bei den   
Galadrim sind wir sicher!"  
  
Harry fragte sich, wie weit das noch war - denn er konnte keinen Fluss sehen. Auch nicht, in   
weiter Ferne. Doch er traute sich nicht, zu fragen. Fast wünschte er, dass Draco fragen würde,   
doch dieser hatte offenbar keine Lust, sich wieder einen scharfen Blick von Gandalf   
einzufangen.  
  
Endlich setzten sich auch die drei Männer hin und ließen sich auf den Rücken fallen. Harry   
merkte mit einem Mal, dass er furchtbaren Durst hatte. Sein Mund schmerzte, so   
ausgetrocknet war er. Doch er dachte sich, dass - hätte jemand Wasser dabei gehabt - er es   
schon herausgeholt hätte.  
  
Ein leises Schluchzen ließ ihn den Kopf wenden. Hermione hatte einen Schuh ausgezogen   
und als Harry ihren Fuß sah wusste er auch, warum ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.   
Hacken und Zehen waren blutig von aufgescheuerten Blasen. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall heute   
noch weitergehen. Harry sah, dass auch Draco seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Er schluchzte   
zwar nicht, aber er schien sich auffällig oft über das Gesicht zu wischen.  
Harry war froh, dass seine Füße einfach nur vom Laufen weh taten - Blasen schien er jedoch   
nicht zu haben. Ein Blick zu Ron sagte ihm, dass es diesem auch den Umständen   
entsprechend gut ging.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Konnte er überhaupt etwas tun? Einen Heilzauber   
kannte er jedenfalls nicht. Ob Snape etwas für Hermione und Draco tun konnte? Aber er   
wollte den völlig erschöpften Mann jetzt lieber nicht stören. Die drei älteren Zauberer hatten   
ganz offensichtlich weit schwerwiegendere Probleme als ein paar offene Blasen  
  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	6. Pause? Welche Pause?

Author's Note: Hier kam die Frage auf, wann die Story spielt. Ich kann jetzt nicht mit   
Jahreszahlen dienen, dazu bin ich nicht der Hardcore-HdR-Fan, aber Gandalf hat Sauron aus   
Dol Guldur vertrieben, während sich Bilbo Beutlin und die Zwerge durch den Düsterwald   
geschlagen haben.  
Des Rätsels Lösung ist also: Während dem "kleinen Hobbit". Gut, dass das aufkam, da fällt   
mir nämlich auf, dass Gandalf sich irgendwann zügig wird absetzen müssen, um rechtzeitig   
zur Schlacht der Fünf Heere am Einsamen Berg zu sein.  
Und ich muss auch noch zugeben, dass ich mir gar nicht sicher bin, ob Saruman wirklich   
dabei war. Ich weiß nur, dass Gandalf erwähnt, dass der Sieg über Sauron Sarumans Wissen   
zu verdanken ist. Das heißt genaugenommen nicht, dass er in Dol Guldur dabei war. Aber   
eigentlich kümmert mich das nicht sehr. ;-)  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
  
Harry rückte ein wenig näher zu Ron, denn trotz des Lagerfeuers war es ziemlich kalt   
geworden.  
Die drei erwachsenen Zauberer schliefen - zumindest sah es so aus - ebenso Hermione und   
Draco. Sie waren nach der kurzen Pause noch ein elendig langes Stück weitergewandert.  
Vorher hatte Snape mit einem Heilzauber Dracos und Hermiones Füße wieder   
zusammengeflickt, so dass die zwei zumindest halbwegs schmerzfrei humpeln konnten.  
Die beiden fremden Zauberer hatten Snape sehr überrascht angesehen. Gandalf hatte etwas   
gemurmelt wie 'das ist doch gar nicht notwendig' und Saruman hatte ausgesehen, als hätte   
Snape eine gute Flasche Wein in den Ausguss geleert.  
Harry verstand nicht, wo das Problem war. Das war doch der einzige Vorteil daran, zaubern   
zu können - es zu tun, wenn es nötig war, oder? und Draco und Hermione mit blutenden   
Füßen wandern zu lassen war nun wirklich *nicht* notwendig. Zumindest nicht, was   
Hermione betraf.  
  
Als der Waldrand in beachtliche Ferne gerückt war, und sie auf eine relativ flache Ebene   
herausgekommen waren, hatten Gandalf und Saruman endlich die Parole "Nachtlager   
aufschlagen" ausgegeben. Da war es schon mitten in der Nacht gewesen.  
Genaugenommen hatte das bedeutet, dass Gandalf ihm und Ron zugeraunzt hatte, sie sollten   
gefälligst die erste Wache übernehmen und ein Feuer zustande bringen - dann waren er,   
Saruman und Snape sozusagen vor Erschöpfung umgefallen und hatten sich seit dem nicht   
mehr gerührt.  
Harry und Ron hatten dann soviel Holz wie möglich zusammengeklaubt und das Lagerfeuer   
in Gang gebracht - natürlich mit Magie, obwohl Harry das Gefühl hatte, das Gandalf im   
Schlaf gegrunzt hatte, als er den Zauber gesprochen hatte, doch das war ihm egal.  
  
Die Ebene mochte ja ein taktisch kluger Platz sein, wenn man von Orcs auf Wargen verfolgt   
wurde - auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, was sowohl das eine, als auch das andere   
genau war - sie hatte aber definitiv den Nachteil, dass es saukalt war. Und windig!  
  
Harry spürte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Angestrengt versuchte er, sie offen zu halten und   
starrte ins Feuer. Zur Sicherheit legte er einen Scheit Holz nach.  
Da war noch etwas, das ihn beschäftigte: In der Festung hatten sie die Orcs rufen hören. In   
dieser seltsamen Sprache, die scheinbar nur aus abgehackten Lauten und Zischen zu bestehen   
schien. Fakt: Sie hatten sie nicht verstanden.  
Dann hatten sie Gandalf und Saruman getroffen und mit denen war die Verständigung   
überhaupt kein Problem.   
Das passte doch gar nicht zusammen? Die zwei Zauberer sprachen wohl kaum Englisch - sie   
wussten ja nicht einmal, wo England lag. na ja - genaugenommen wussten sie nur nicht, wo   
Schottland lag, aber es war schon davon auszugehen, dass jemand, der England kannte, auch   
wusste, wo Schottland war.  
Aber das löste das Problem auch nicht. Warum konnten sie sich mit Gandalf und Saruman   
unterhalten? War es ein Sprachzauber? Aber wenn ja - wer hatte ihn ausgesprochen?  
Harry seufzte leise. Ihm fielen schon wieder die Augen zu. Er würde morgen mit Hermione   
über das Problem sprechen - die hatte schließlich auf alles eine Antwort und würde   
möglicherweise zumindest ein paar Möglichkeiten näher eingrenzen können.  
  
Harry wäre beinah eingenickt, als Ron ihm unsanft den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.  
  
"Harry - sieh mal!"  
  
Harry hob den Kopf. "Was denn?"  
  
"Na, das da!" Ron wies auf die Ebene hinaus.  
  
Im fahlen Mondlicht bewegte sich etwas ziemlich schnell vorwärts. Es kam aus Richtung der   
Festung und des Waldes - eigentlich aus allen möglichen Richtungen!  
Gleichzeitig sprangen Harry und Ron auf und begannen zu rufen:  
  
"Schnell! Aufwachen!"   
  
"Professor Snape!"   
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Während die drei Männer sofort wach und auf den Beinen waren, blinzelten Hermione und   
Draco verschlafen hoch.  
  
Gandalf starrte in die Ferne. Dann warf er einen resignierten Blick zu Saruman. "Orcs - und   
sie reiten auf Wargen! Wie wir befürchtet hatten!"  
  
Hermione und Draco kamen auch auf die Beine.  
  
Gandalf wandte sich zu ihnen. "Wir werden kämpfen müssen - es bleibt nicht genug Zeit, um   
zum Fluss zu fliehen - lange nicht genug Zeit! Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn Ihr vier euch an   
diesem Kampf beteiligen könntet - auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was Ihr tun könnt, um zu   
helfen!"   
  
Harry wollte etwas antworten, doch offenbar erwartete Gandalf keine Antwort, denn er hatte   
sich schon wieder umgedreht und sein Schwert gezogen.  
  
Die Horde kam näher und jetzt begannen die Warge laut zu heulen. Es klang schaurig. Harry   
fasste seinen Zauberstab fest und überlegte, was für Sprüche er anwenden konnte.  
Er musste an das Zauberduell mit Draco in seinem zweiten Jahr denken. Sollte er eine   
Schlange beschwören, wie Draco es damals getan hatte? Wie war noch der Spruch gewesen?   
Sollte er Draco fragen? Würde er überhaupt Zeit haben, die Schlange zu dirigieren? Würde sie   
vielleicht von alleine Gegner angreifen? Einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Was!" Dracos Stimme sollte wohl genervt klingen - als hätte Harry ihn dabei gestört sich zu   
konzentrieren, aber Harry musste grinsen, denn eigentlich hörte sich Dracos Stimme nur   
ängstlich an.  
  
"Wie war noch der Spruch bei dem Duellier-Club? Der, mit dem Du die Schlange   
hergezaubert hast?"  
  
"Ähm - irgendwas mit Serpent. Willst Du etwa eine Schlange beschwören?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie könnte diese Warge beißen, oder? Aber wenn Du den   
Spruch nicht mehr weißt, hat sich das wohl erledigt."  
  
"Serpensortia, Potter!" Snape hatte offensichtlich das Gespräch mitangehört - was nicht weiter   
verwunderlich war, denn schließlich standen sie alle ziemlich dicht beisammen.  
  
Hatte er gerade Draco einen missbilligenden Blick zugeworfen? Harry murmelte etwas, dass   
entfernt wie "danke" klang und sah zu Hermione. "Hast Du noch einen Vorschlag?"  
  
"Ich denke, wir können auf jeden fall die Orcs entwaffnen - dann können Gandalf und   
Saruman sie besser töten."  
  
Harry nickte. Typisch Hermione - simpel, aber effektiv. Während er über Schlangen-  
Beschwörungen nachdachte.  
  
Dann waren die Angreifer so nah, dass alle Gespräche verstummten. Und Momente später   
blieb auch nicht mehr viel Zeit nachzudenken.  
  
Gandalf und Saruman hielten ihren Stab in der linken Hand. Beider Stäbe sendeten ein helles   
Licht aus und erleuchteten die Umgebung. In der rechten hielten sie ihre Schwerter und   
hieben auf die Orcs ein.  
Snape ließ mit dem schlimmsten der verbotenen Flüche die Orcs in den Sand fallen und   
schickte die reiterlosen Warge per Imperitaor-Fluch in Richtung Wald.  
Links und rechts von Harry standen Hermione und Ron, die jede Menge Orcs entwaffnet   
hatten - leider hatte das jedoch hauptsächlich den Effekt, dass die waffenlosen Orcs nach   
hinten drängte, um nach ihren verlorenen Schwertern und Messern zu suchen. Wobei sie   
jedoch ziemlich häufig auf Gandalf und Saruman trafen - ganz davon abgesehen, dass es   
Verwirrung stiftete.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Spruch. "Serpensortia!" Eine giftige Natter flog aus   
seinem Zauberstab und landete auf dem Boden. Drohend richtete sie sich auf - diverse Orcs   
wichen zurück. "Beiß sie - beiß die Orcs!" Harry hoffte, dass er in Parsel gesprochen hatte.   
Erleichtert sah er, wie die Schlange seinem Befehl gehorchte und auf die Angreifer zuschoss.  
Entsetzte Schreie in den hinteren Reihen der Orcs sagten Harry, dass sein Plan funktionierte.  
Was konnte er noch tun? Das Entwaffnen schien nicht ganz den gewünschten Erfolg zu   
haben.   
  
// Schnell, Harry, denk schnell! // Harry starrte auf einen Orc, der genau auf ihn zurannte.   
// Dir muss jetzt etwas einfallen! //  
  
Dann war der Orc da und Harry sagte den ersten Spruch, der ihm einfiel.: "Petrificus   
Totalus!"  
  
Der Orc versteifte sich, sah ihn mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an und fiel hinten   
über. Harry seufzte auf.   
  
"Guter Gedanke!" Ron klang erleichtert. Im nächsten Moment schickte auch er einen Orc zu   
Boden.  
  
Das ging eine ganze Weile so weiter. Aus Dracos Richtung hörte Harry alle mögliche Flüche.   
Den Kitzelfluch, den er Draco im Duellier-Club angehängt hatte - woraufhin sich ein orc auf   
dem Boden wand, ein "Tarantallegra!" erklang und ein Orc verlor die Kontrolle über seine   
Beine. Offensichtlich würden draco die Flüche nicht so schnell ausgehen.  
Irgendwann sprach sich offenbar rumsprach, dass diese vier Menschen keine einfachen   
Gegner waren, und die Orcs begannen, den Rückzug anzutreten.  
  
Als der Kampf definitiv vorbei war und sie wieder zu Atem kamen, drehte Gandalf sich zu   
den vier Schülern um. Er schaute jedem in die Augen und nickte kurz - offenbar das größte   
Lob, was von ihm zu erwarten war.  
Einen Moment lang fragte sich Harry, ob Snape wohl Hauspunkte verteilen würde - doch ein   
vorsichtiger Seitenblick sagte ihm, was er ohnehin schon wusste: sein Zaubertränkelehrer   
dachte nicht daran! Kein Wunder - es hätte ja auch bedeutet, Gryffindor dreimal so viel   
Punkte zu geben, wie Slytherin.   
  
Gandalf und Saruman hatten sich kurz besprochen. Jetzt hatten sie offenbar einen Entschluss   
gefällt.   
Gandalf steckte sein Schwert zurück in seinen Gürtel. "Wir werden jetzt gleich weiterziehen.   
Je eher wir den Anduin überquert haben, desto besser!"  
  
Ron seufzte leise und sah Harry an. "Meinst Du, es könnte helfen, wenn wir ihn daran   
erinnern, dass wir nicht geschlafen haben?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. ich würd's lieber lassen. Wenn wir   
ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen, wird er eine Pause verhängen müssen - vorher wird das   
sowieso nichts."  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	7. Wer schwächelt denn da?

Author's Note: Mm. Irgendwie geht diese Geschichte nicht so fix voran, wie ich geplant hatte.   
Eigentlich sollten sie in diesem Kapitel in Lorien ankommen... aber unsere Helden sind müde.   
Na ja - das kann man ihnen nicht verdenken.  
Es ist also nur ein kurzes Update dieses Mal - aber am 13. habe ich meine letzte Prüfung, und   
danach sechs Wochen lang *nichts* zu tun. Freut euch - diese Story wird davon profitieren!  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Sie waren den ganzen nächsten Tag gewandert. Nachdem sie endlich einen Bach gefunden   
hatte, aus dem Gandalf ihnen erlaubt hatte zu trinken, hatten dieser und Saruman auch   
seltsame Brote aus ihren Taschen gezogen, die sie "Lembas" nannten. Schmeckten schon   
irgendwie gut und machten auch satt - Harry fragte sich nur, warum sie die nicht früher   
rausgeholt hatten...  
Bei der Mittagspause versorgte Snape diesmal alle vier seiner Schüler mit "Blasen-heil-  
Zauber" sehr zur ungläubigen Überraschung von Gandalf und Saruman. Harry hatte das   
Gefühl, dass die zwei alten Männer eine sehr merkwürdige Einstellung zum Zaubern hatten.   
So, wie andere Leute sich nur ab und zu ein gutes Glas Wein gönnten, oder den Truthahn zu   
Weihnachten, oder so.  
Auf jeden Fall machten sie immer ziemlich säuerliche Gesichter, sobald einer von den fünf   
Briten seinen Zauberstab schwang.  
Harry hatte mit Hermione und Ron über das Sprachen "Problem" gesprochen. Ron hatte die   
Schultern gezuckt und Hermione hatte gesagt, dass sie darüber nachdenken würde. Das war in   
der Mittagspause gewesen. Jetzt war es Abend - die Sonne begann langsam hinter dem   
Gebirge zu verschwinden, und noch sah Gandalf nicht aus, als würden sie bald ein Nachtlager   
aufschlagen.  
Harry hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass sie heute noch laufen mussten, bis sie am Fluss waren.   
Dieser war im Laufe des Tages als silbernes Band am Horizont aufgetaucht - und seit dem   
Morgen ständig größer geworden. Es musste also wirklich ein großer Fluss sein.  
Trotzdem schien er noch in weiter Ferne zu sein.   
Manchmal hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass ihm die Umgebung vor den Augen verschwamm.   
Die Sonne hatte die ganze Zeit geschienen. Und er hatte die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen - er   
war also seit zwei Tagen nicht nur auf den Beinen, sondern unterwegs - die einzige Pause   
hatten sie zur Abwechslung mit einem Kampf gefüllt...   
Harry war schwindelig. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Ron sagte ihm, dass es dem nicht anders   
ging. Irgendwann hatten sie angefangen, sich an der Hand zu halten. Draco hatte einen blöden   
Kommentar gerissen, aber Harry und Ron hatten ihn ignoriert. Zu wissen, dass der andere da   
war, war in dieser Situation das einzige, was ihnen noch Hoffnung gab. Allein wäre jeder von   
ihnen viel zu erschöpft gewesen, um weiter zu gehen. Da war es vollkommen egal, ob sie wie   
Kinder aussahen, wenn sie Hand in Hand vorwärts stolperten. Irgendwann hatte Ron wortlos   
Hermione an die andere Hand genommen. Draco bildete das Schlusslicht. Er tat Harry fast   
leid - aber soweit, dass er Draco an die Hand nahm, war es dann doch noch nicht.  
Bleierne Müdigkeit drückte auf Harrys Augen und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als in   
Hogwarts in seinem Bett zu liegen. Die Vorhänge zuzuziehen und zu schlafen. Mit der   
Gewissheit, dass das Schlimmste was ihm am nächsten Morgen drohen konnte, eine   
Doppelstunde Zaubertränke war.   
So weit war es also schon gekommen - er vermisste Snapes Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Ein   
sarkastisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als ihm auffiel, dass diesem   
Umstand ganz leicht abgeholfen werden konnte - sobald sie endlich Pause machten, konnte er   
ja Snape bitten, schnell eine Stunde abzuhalten. Vielleicht konnte er auch ein paar Punkte von   
Gryffindor abziehen - dann würde er sich zumindest ein bisschen zuhause fühlen!  
  
Es dämmerte mittlerweile. Sie hatten tatsächlich eine Pause gemacht - oh wunder - jedoch nur   
eine kurze. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Harrys Befürchtung hatte sich bewahrheitet.   
Gandalf wollte tatsächlich noch heute bis zum Fluss gehen.  
Wie kam es eigentlich, dass Gandalf und Saruman nicht allzu erschöpft waren? Sie waren   
immerhin auch den ganzen Tag gewandert. Und hatten die zweite Nacht in Folge gekämpft...   
Hatten die zwei übermenschliche Kräfte?  
Snape sah immerhin aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Er humpelte   
mittlerweile ziemlich stark, hatte Ringe unter den Augen, die sich nicht gerade vorteilhaft   
wirkten und seinen linken Arm bewegte er gar nicht mehr. Seine Hautfarbe hatte sich von   
dem normalen, ungesunden fahlen Ton zu einem seltsamen kalkweiß gewandelt. Harry hatte   
das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Snape dieses Tempo tatsächlich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde   
- in seinem Zustand...   
Harry ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape ihm beinah Leid tat. Aber nur beinah.  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie endlich den Fluss erreichten. Sobald der Mond heraus-  
gekommen war, hatten sie wieder das Heulen der Warge vernommen - aber es war weit   
entfernt gewesen. Trotzdem machte Gandalf einen sehr beruhigten Eindruck, jetzt, wo sie den   
Anduin erreicht hatten.   
Endlich kam auch die Parole zum Nachtlager aufschlagen und diesmal waren es Harry und   
Ron, die wie die Steine zu Boden fielen um sich nicht mehr zu rühren.   
  
Die Sonne stand schon recht hoch am Himmel, als Harry blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Ron   
saß neben ihm und sah aus, als sei er auch gerade erst aufgewacht.  
Auf einem Lagerfeuer stand ein Kessel - Harry glaubte, einen von Snapes faltbaren Kesseln   
zu erkennen - in dem etwas blubberte. Bei näherem hinsehen war es heißes Wasser. Als   
Gandalf jedoch eine Kelle in seinen Becher füllte und ihn Harry reichte sah dieser, dass   
offensichtlich auch jemand Tee dabei hatte.  
Dankbar nahm er den Becher und schlürfte den Tee. Draco und Hermione sahen aus, als   
hätten sie zumindest ein bisschen geschlafen. Snape lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen   
auf dem Rücken. Neben kniete Saruman und murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die Harry   
nicht verstand. War Snape ernsthaft krank? War er am Ende zusammengebrochen? Oder hatte   
er Fieber bekommen?  
Zumindest sah es aus, als würden sie nicht sofort wieder loshetzten - eine Tatsache, die Harry   
in einem Maße beruhigte, wie er es nicht mehr gewesen war, seit sich der Gang nach   
Hogwarts unwiederbringlich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	8. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen

Author's Note: Ja - was lange währt, wird endlich gut. Eigentlich war diese Episode schon für   
vor zwei Kapiteln geplant, aber irgendwie ist dann doch mehr passiert, als ich dachte.   
Dann war ich plötzlich gar nicht sicher, ob dieser Anschnitt so bleiben konnte - aber dann   
habe ich doch einen weg gefunden. Naja. Lest einfach. ;-)  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Harry lag in der Sonne und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien   
zu schmerzen. Er war unglaublich dankbar, dass sie endlich eine gescheite Pause machten.   
Nachdem er seinen Tee getrunken und ein paar Bissen Lembas gefrühstückt hatte, hatte er   
sich umgesehen.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses war das Ufer bewaldet. Wenn er Gandalf richtig verstanden   
hatte, war der Wald vorerst das Ziel ihrer Reise, denn Gandalf und Saruman hatten dort wohl   
Freunde.  
Harry fragte sich, ob diese Zaubererfreunde wohl ähnlich seltsame Einstellungen hatten wie   
die beiden alten Zauberer. Es musste ziemlich schlimm um Snape bestellt sein, wenn Saruman   
sich dazu bequemte, Magie anzuwenden, um ihm zu helfen.   
Snape hatte noch eine ganze Weile geschlafen. Mittlerweile war er jedoch wieder wach und   
sah bedeutend besser aus, als die Tage zuvor. Er hatte wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht - der   
übliche Gelbton - hatte ein paar Mal seinen Arm ausprobiert und konnte ihn offenbar wieder   
schmerzfrei bewegen. Momentan saß er in der Sonne, wie Harry, Ron, Hermione und Draco   
auch und starrte in den Himmel.  
  
Gandalf war vor einiger Zeit fortgegangen - wohin hatte er nur Saruman mitgeteilt - und   
letzterer saß auf einem Baumstumpf und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Harry, Hermione und Ron nutzten die Zeit, um sich über das "Sprachproblem" Gedanken zu   
machen.  
  
"Also, wenn ihr mich fragt," - Hermione hatte ihren Klassenbesten-Tonfall angelegt - "dann   
muss es an einem Zauber liegen. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Gandalf und Saruman   
Englisch sprechen, wenn sie nicht einmal wissen, wo England liegt."  
  
"Unwahrscheinlich - aber nicht unmöglich!", fügte Ron hinzu, der sich darauf verlegt hatte,   
Hermione mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, wenn sie etwas mal nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit   
wusste. Doch diese ging gar nicht darauf ein.  
  
"Diese andere Sprache, die wir in der Festung gehört haben, die Orcsprache - das ist definitiv   
eine Sprache, die es in unserer Welt nicht gibt."  
  
"Und die, die Saruman heute morgen gesprochen hat, als er Snape geheilt hat, auch nicht!",   
ergänzte Harry.  
  
"Richtig!" Hermione tat, als wäre das ihr Argument gewesen. "Also können wir daraus   
schließen, dass wir nur die Sprache verstehen, die sie mit uns sprechen."  
  
Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Liegt es daran, dass sie mit *uns* sprechen? Oder   
ist es sozusagen eine magische Sprache, die von jedem verstanden wird? Oder liegt es an   
einem Zauber, dass wir uns gegenseitig verstehen - denn sie verstehen ja auch Englisch!"  
  
Sie sahen sich ratlos an. Dann zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern. "Schwer zu sagen - aber   
irgendwie halte ich den gegenseitigen Verständigungs-Zauber für am wahrscheinlichsten."  
  
"Und wer hat ihn ausgesprochen?" formulierte Ron die Frage, die ihnen allen im Kopf herum   
ging. Da hatten sie also ein Problem in Angriff genommen und schon tauchte ein neues auf.  
  
"Also - Gandalf und Saruman wohl nicht - die hätten das sicher erwähnt." Harry sah zu   
Hermione, die schweigend auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.  
  
"Vielleicht hängt es mit dem Gang zusammen?" Sie sah die beiden Jungen an. "Vielleicht   
wird der Zauber wirksam, wenn man durch eines der Tore geht?"  
  
"Das würde einiges erklären!" Ron kratzte sich an der Nase. "Aber dann stellt sich die Frage:   
Wer hat den Gang und die Tore angelegt? Und wir sind durch das mittlere gegangen - wo   
führen die anderen hin? In andere Welten? An andere Plätze auf dieser Welt?"  
  
"Und wer hat überhaupt ein Interesse daran, von einer Welt in die andere zu wechseln?"   
formulierte Hermione die wichtigste Frage von allen.  
  
"Vielleicht der Hexenmeister, den Gandalf und Saruman vertrieben haben?" Bequemer Weise   
vergaß Harry, dass sein Lehrer auch einen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatte.  
  
"Aber was könnte er in Hogwarts wollen?"  
  
Hermione kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Oder es ist anders herum. Jemand wollte   
von Hogwarts hierher kommen."  
  
Ron sah sie zweifelnd an. "Und wer wäre wohl so dumm? Ich meine - hier gibt es nichts! Sie   
haben nicht einmal Besen. Und sie versuchen die ganze Zeit möglichst wenig zu zaubern.   
Glaubst Du etwa, jemand würde hier Urlaub machen wollen?"  
  
Harry war nicht ganz so skeptisch, wie Ron. Er sprach aus, was Hermione wohl vermutet   
hatte. "Voldemort!"  
  
Hermione nickte. Ron lachte auf. "Aber warum?"  
  
Harry sah seinen Freund an. "Vielleicht wollte er sich Hilfe holen? Vielleicht wollte er sich   
mit dem bösen Hexenmeister verbünden?"  
  
Hermione setzte noch eines drauf. "Vielleicht ist die Magie hier anders? Vielleicht mächtiger?   
Vielleicht benutzen sie sie deswegen nicht so, wie wir?"  
  
Ron schnaubte. "Magie ist Magie, Hermione!"  
  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Weasley!" Snape war zum Feuer getreten, um sich einen   
Becher Tee einzufüllen und hatte offenbar die letzten Sätze der Unterhaltung gehört. Harry   
wollte gerade nachhaken, was Snape gemeint hatte, doch leider kam genau in diesem Moment   
Gandalf von seinem Erkundungsgang zurück.  
  
"Ich habe eine Stelle gefunden, an der das Wasser seicht genug ist!" Er nickte Saruman zu,   
der sich von seinem Baumstumpf erhob.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt weitergehen, damit wir noch bei Sonnenlicht den Anduin überqueren   
können. Danach sind wir in Sicherheit. Ein Wächter der Galadrim hat mich gesehen und   
erkannt - er wird bereits Meldung gemacht haben. Ich bin sicher, wir werden auf der anderen   
Seite freundlich empfangen werden!"  
  
Das klang gut. Alle erhoben sich und folgten Gandalf am Ufer entlang. Es dauerte dennoch   
eine ganze Weile, bis sie an der Stelle angekommen waren.  
Währenddessen dachte Harry über Snapes Worte nach. War Magie nicht gleich Magie? Wie   
konnte es Unterschiede geben? Natürlich - es gab die dunklen Künste, aber war das eine   
andere Form von Magie? Wohl eher nicht. Andererseits hatte Snape mit den beiden anderen   
Zauberern gekämpft. Hatte er bei diesem Kampf festgestellt, dass die zwei anders zauberten,   
als er?  
Als sie an der Furt ankamen verschob Harry das Problem auf später. Unter anderem weil er   
darauf vertraute, dass Hermione wahrscheinlich ebenfalls darüber nachdachte und mit hoher   
Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einem findigen Ergebnis kommen würde.  
  
Während Harry die "seichte Stelle" betrachtete, fragte er sich - nicht zum ersten mal - was   
Gandalf eigentlich für Maßstäbe ansetzte. Nicht nur, dass sie tagelang im zügigen   
Marschtempo gewandert waren, ohne ausreichend Nachtruhe - diese Stelle war alles   
mögliche, aber "seicht" traf mit Sicherheit nicht zu.  
  
Zugegeben - der Fluss war hier etwas breiter als stromaufwärts, so dass das Wasser etwas   
ruhiger floss, aber genau das war der Punkt: *etwas* *ruhiger* nicht etwa *ruhig*. Es gab   
immer noch jede Menge Stromschnellen und als Gandalf ins Wasser watete, versank er   
beinah bis zu den Hüften.  
Und hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich im Wasser zu halten.  
  
Harry warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Hermione, die es mit ihrer zierlichen Gestalt deutlich   
schwerer haben würde. Und auf Snape, der zwar wieder auf den Beinen stand, aber nicht so   
aussah, als wäre er bereits wieder vollständig bei Kräften. Und Harry selbst war letztendlich   
auch nicht gerade kräftig gebaut... Als er auf der gegenüberliegenden Flusseite zwei Männer   
aus dem Wald treten sah.  
Sie trugen grüne Kleidung und hatten lange, blonde Haare. Der eine erinnerte Harry ein   
bisschen an Lucius Malfoy. Er warf einen Blick zu Draco, doch der hatte offenbar keine   
Probleme seinen Vater und den blonden Förster auseinander zu halten.  
  
Offenbar waren es ebenfalls Zauberer, denn beide hatten langes Haar. Gandalf war jetzt   
drüben angekommen und sprach mit ihnen. Einer holte ein Seil hervor und warf es über den   
Fluss. Saruman fing es auf und befestigte es an einem Baum.  
  
Harry konnte kaum glauben was er sah - der Fluss war wirklich ziemlich breit. Und der Mann   
hatte unglaublich gut gezielt geworfen...  
  
Dann winkte Gandalf ihnen, dass sie hinüberkommen sollten. Saruman wies Harry und Ron   
an, vorzugehen.   
Harry trat ins Wasser. Es war ziemlich kalt und wurde schnell tiefer. Schon nach wenigen   
Schritten spürte er den Sog des Wassers und noch ein paar Meter weiter stand er bis zur Brust   
im Wasser. Er hielt sich an dem dünnen Seil fest, um nicht weggespült zu werden. Hinter ihm   
ging Ron. Dicht hinter Ron war Draco, der scharf eingeatmet hatte, als er die Kälte des   
Wassers gespürt hatte.  
  
Wieder einmal - wie schon so oft in den vorhergehenden Tagen - fragte sich Harry, ob es   
nicht einen Zauber gab, der ihnen die Überquerung erleichtert hätte.  
Einen Kältezauber, zum Beispiel, hätte den Fluss gefroren. Sie hätten ohne Probleme über das   
Eis laufen können. Er war sicher, dass Hermione den Spruch wusste - aber diese war Draco   
gefolgt und stand mittlerweile ebenfalls bis zu den Schultern im Wasser.   
  
Dann spürte Harry, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen sich hob. Er hatte das andere Ufer   
erreicht. Mit ein paar möglichst großen Schritten verließ er die kalten Fluten. Hinter ihm   
erreichte Ron ebenfalls den Grassaum.  
Harry sah zurück. Draco war jetzt ebenfalls im flachen Wasser angekommen, doch hinter ihm   
klaffte eine recht große Lücke. Hermione hatte offenbar Schwierigkeiten voranzukommen -   
sie hatte kaum die Hälfte des Flusses hinter sich gebracht. Dicht hinter ihr hielt sich Snape an   
dem Seil fest und sah aus, als würde er sich nur mühsam einen Kommentar wie "Miss   
Granger - würden Sie vielleicht die Güte haben, sich ein *bisschen* zu beeilen!" zu   
verbeißen.  
  
Hermione klammerte sich an das dünne aber kräftige Seil, dass ihr in die kalten Hände schnitt.   
Vorsichtig tastete sie sich mit den Füßen auf dem glitschigen Grund voran. Die Kälte des   
Wassers kroch ihr in die Glieder. Wenn sie doch nur schon bei Harry und Ron auf dem   
anderen Ufer wäre!  
Warum um alles in der Welt hatten sie keinen Kältezauber benutzt und das Wasser des   
Flusses einfach gefroren? Aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Gandalf und Saruman   
dafür kein Verständnis gehabt hätten.  
Hinter ihr keuchte Snape. Hermione war klar, dass er schon lange am anderen Ufer wäre,   
wenn er vor ihr ins Wasser gegangen wäre. Er war immerhin ein erwachsener Mann - deutlich   
kräftiger als sie und hatte außerdem längere Beine. Wahrscheinlich zog er ihr in Gedanken   
alle paar Sekunden fünf Punkte von Gryffindor ab, weil er sich immer noch im kalten Wasser   
befand, nur weil sie nicht schneller voran kam.  
Hermione versuchte, sich zu beeilen. Sie hatte schon mehr als die Hälfte. Es konnte nicht   
mehr lange dauern, dann musste sich das Flussbett heben.  
  
Es geschah so plötzlich, dass Hermione kaum wusste, wie ihr geschah! Sie glitt auf einem   
glitschigen Stein aus und sackte nach unten. Sie versuchte, sich am Seil festzuhalten, doch   
ihre Hände waren so kalt und taub, dass das nasse Seil ihr durch Finger glitt. Der Sog zog sie   
nach unten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, das Seil doch noch zu fassen zu kriegen, doch sie griff   
nur ins leere Wasser...  
  
Ein schriller Schrei alarmierte Harry und Ron. In der nächsten Sekunde war Hermione   
verschwunden. Wo eben noch ihr Kopf gewesen war, waren jetzt nur noch die sprudelnden   
Fluten des Anduin.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Aus Rons Stimme klang Panik heraus.   
  
Bruchteile von Sekunden später war auch Snape verschwunden. Hatte er ebenfalls das   
Gleichgewicht verloren? War er in den kalten Fluten ohnmächtig geworden, geschwächt, wie   
er noch war?  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem suchten Harrys Blicke die Wasseroberfläche ab.  
  
Hermione schluckte Wasser. // Nicht atmen!! // Ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie spürte, wie   
der Sog des Wassers sie in Richtung Flussmitte zu ziehen drohte. Wild schlug sie mit Armen   
und Beinen um sich und versuchte, an die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen.  
  
Endlich bekam sie etwas zu fassen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre eiskalten Finger und das   
etwas zu schließen, doch es gelang ihr kaum.  
  
Bruchteile von Sekunden später spürte sie noch etwas: Jemand packte sie an der Robe und   
zog sie gegen den Sog des Wassers zu sich. Dann spürte sie, wie jemand einen Arm um ihren   
Brustkorb schob und sie an sich zog.   
Endlich hatte sie den Kopf wieder über Wasser. Prustend sog Hermione die Luft ein - dann   
wurde es dunkel um sie.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	9. Willkommen im Reich der Galadrim

Author's Note: Ich Entschuldige mich in aller Form, dass dieses Update so ellenlange   
gedauert hat! Aber leider gehöre ich jetzt zum arbeitenden Teil der Bevölkerung und habe   
nicht mehr so viel Zeit wie vorher. Dafür zwar mehr Geld - aber das hilft euch ja nix.  
  
Vielen Dank an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben - insbesondere Tabea und Sternmuschel,   
denen ihr verdankt, dass ich mich endlich an dieses Update gesetzt habe. *sigh*   
Ich hoffe, das nächste Mal geht's wieder etwas schneller.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
"Wachen Sie auf, Miss Granger!"  
  
Langsam kam Hermione wieder zu sich. Was war nur passiert? Warum war ihr so kalt?  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in das Gesicht ihres Zaubertränkelehrers, der neben ihr   
auf dem Boden kniete und sie eben an den Schultern geschüttelt hatte - wovon sie aufgewacht   
war.  
  
Aus seinen schwarzen, kalten Augen sprach Erleichterung - etwas, das Hermione noch nie   
zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte, und dass sie irgendwie irritierte. Seine Haare waren nass und   
von den Spitzen tropfte das Wasser auf seine Schulter - und ihr Gesicht.  
  
Hermione setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Wassertropfen von den Wangen. Sie selbst war   
auch patschnass - jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte den Halt verloren und wäre beinah   
ertrunken. Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape, der sich zurücksetzte und sich die nassen Haare aus dem   
Gesicht strich.   
  
Der Gedanke, dass Snape sie gerettet hatte, verwirrte Hermione. Auf der einen Seite war sie   
ihm unheimlich dankbar - auf der anderen Seite, war es Snape! Was sollte sie tun? Sie musste   
doch etwas sagen? Ihm danken?  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Jetzt war keine Spur mehr von Gefühlen in seinen Augen zu sehen.   
Was erwartete er von ihr?  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Professor - ich habe den Halt verloren...", ihre Stimme klang piepsig.  
  
Jemand kam und legte ihr einen Umhang um die Schultern. Sofort wurde ihr etwas wärmer.  
  
Snape nickte ihr leicht zu und nahm ebenfalls einen Umhang entgegen. Hermiones Blick fiel   
auf die Frau, die Snape den Umhang gegeben hatte.  
  
Sie war wunderschön. Lange blonde Haare umrahmten ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht - Aber war   
es wirklich eine Frau?   
Harry, Ron und Draco starrten die Männer in grün an, die sie zuvor nur vom anderen Ufer aus   
gesehen hatte. Es waren jetzt sieben von ihnen da. Harry hatte noch nie so schöne Wesen   
gesehen. Sie wirkten irgendwie... nicht menschlich. Erst auf den zweiten oder dritten Blick   
hatte Harry erkannt, dass auch Frauen darunter waren. Aber sie sahen den Männern so ähnlich   
- oder vielmehr, anders herum?   
  
Auf jeden Fall war es nicht einfach, einen Unterschied festzustellen. Alle sieben waren   
überirdisch schön und sprachen mit glockenhellen Stimmen in einer Sprache, die Harry und   
die anderen nicht verstanden. Gandalf und Saruman hatten jedoch offenbar keine Probleme.  
  
Saruman hatte mit großen, schnellen Schritten den Fluss durchpflügt, nachdem Snape mit   
Hermione ans Ufer gestolpert war, als ginge er lediglich durch eine Art Nebel.  
  
Wieder einmal hatte Harry sich gefragt, wie die beiden alten Männer das machten. Zwar war   
er von Dumbledore gewohnt, dass dieser sehr rüstig und kräftig für sein Alter war - aber ohne   
Magie diesen Fluss zu durchqueren - selbst Albus Dumbledore hätte das nicht so mühelos   
geschafft, wie Saruman und Gandalf.  
  
Jetzt standen die zwei alten Zauberer mit einem der blonden Wesen zusammen. Harry war   
sich sicher, dass das keine normalen Menschen waren - und sprachen mit ihm.  
  
Ron kniete mittlerweile neben Hermione und rubbelte ihren Rücken warm. Hermione schien   
gar nicht allzu glücklich darüber zu sein und versuchte Ron zu überzeugen, es einfach mit   
einem Trocken-Zauber zu probieren, doch Ron wollte sich nicht von Gandalf und Saruman   
anmeckern lassen.  
  
Draco starrte noch immer mit offenem Mund die blonden "Waldmenschen" und Snape war   
mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte den Umhang so eng wie möglich um seine klatschnasse   
Robe gezogen.  
  
Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Snape sich bemühte, die Fremden nicht so offensichtlich   
anzustarren, wie seine Schüler das getan hatten.  
  
Diese hatten drei Ponies aus dem Wald herausgeführt. Harry dachte sich, dass die Ponies   
wahrscheinlich nicht für Gandalf und Saruman gedacht waren, die einen recht fidelen und   
beinah ausgeruhten Eindruck machten.  
Aber wie sollten sie zu fünft auf drei Ponies reiten? Harry schwante, dass je zwei Schüler sich   
ein Pony teilen würden. Hätte er sicher sein können, dass er sich eins mit Ron teilen würde,   
hätte er überhaupt kein Problem gehabt. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass Hermione mit Draco   
zusammen würde reiten müssen - etwas, das beiden nicht gefallen würde.  
Die wahrscheinlichste Variante war daher leider, dass Ron sich eins mit Hermione teilen   
würde und Harry selbst sich mit Draco arrangieren musste.  
  
Und so kam es auch. Während Gandalf und Saruman vornweg gingen mit einem Mann, den   
Gandalf ihnen als "Haldir von Lorien" vorgestellt hatte, saßen die fünf Engländer auf ihren   
Ponies - geführt von je einem der überirdisch schönen Wesen.  
  
Während er versuchte, sich auf dem Ponyrücken zu halten und dabei möglichst wenig mit   
Malfoy in Berührung zu kommen, sah sich Harry den Wald an. Er war fast überall sehr dicht -   
oder lag es etwa nur an den riesigen Bäumen? Gigantische Baumstämme erhoben sich in den   
Himmel und - Harry glaubte zunächst, dass das Dunkel des Waldes ihn täuschte - eine Krone   
aus goldenen Blättern trugen.  
  
Sie ritten lange. Und je weiter sie in den Wald hineingelangte, desto seltsamer wurde die   
Atmosphäre. Harry versuchte herauszufinden, woran es lag. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass sich   
zwischen den Bäumen ein eigenartiges Licht ausbreitete. Es wirkte - seltsam. Irgendwie   
irreal. Es schien keine Quelle zu haben - es war, als hinge das Leuchten in der Luft, wie ein   
Nebel. Es wirkte aber auch nicht künstlich. Ganz im Gegenteil es schien äußerst natürlich zu   
sein. Viel natürlicher, als sie selbst... Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Das machte keinen   
Sinn - und doch war es so.  
Gandalf hatte ihnen gesagt, dass die Fremden sie zu einer Stadt bringen würden. Einer   
*Elbenstadt* - was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte. Und je mehr Harry von diesem   
seltsamen Wald sah, desto gespannter war er auf diese Stadt. Überhaupt - eine Stadt? Mitten   
in einem Wald?  
Während das Land auf der anderen Seite des Flusses flach und eben gewesen war, stieg es   
jetzt leicht an. Sie ritten nach Süden. Und noch immer hörte Hermione das Rauschen des   
Anduin.  
Hinter ihr auf dem Pony saß Ron und wärmte sie. Doch Hermiones Augen ruhten auf dem   
schwarzhaarigen Hinterkopf des Mannes, dessen Pony vor ihrem lief.  
Sie musste ständig an den Moment unter Wasser denken. An den Arm, der sich um sie gelegt   
hatte. Snapes Arm. Sie dachte an diesen winzigen Moment - nur Bruchteile von Sekunden - in   
denen sie gespürt hatte, wie Snape sie an sich gedrückt hatte. Und an seine Augen, die das   
erste gewesen waren, was sie gesehen hatte, als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war - und den   
Ausdruck darin.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Snape jemals zuvor so fest in die Augen gesehen zu haben.   
Aber eins wusste sie sicher - unten am Fluss waren sie nicht so leer gewesen, wie sie sonst   
immer erschienen.  
  
Irgendwie berührte Hermione dieser Gedanke. Aber warum? Es war doch nur Snape. Ihr   
Zaubertränkelehrer. Und er war alles andere, als ihr Lieblingslehrer. Erschrocken stellte   
Hermione fest, dass sie lieber mit Snape ein Pony geteilt hätte, als mit Ron. Sie kaute   
nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Was sollte sie davon halten?  
Der Weg war immer steiler geworden - Harry schien es, als erklömmen sie einen Berg.   
Während sie ritten, wurde es Abend. Die Dämmerung sammelte sich in den Dickichten, durch   
die sie ritten und langsam breitete sich die Dunkelheit aus. Ihre Führer entzündeten silberne   
Lampen und je dunkler es wurde, desto mehr Lichter leuchteten auf, bis es schien, als sei der   
ganze Berg mit Sternen übersäht.  
Schließlich gelangten sie auf eine weiß gepflasterte Straße, der sie folgten. Nachdem sie über   
eine weiße Brücke geritten waren, kamen sie zu den großen Toren der Stadt.  
  
Haldir klopfte und sprach ein paar Worte. Die Tore öffneten sich geräuschlos - von Wächtern   
war nichts zu sehen.  
Sie durchquerten die Tore, die sich hinter ihnen genauso geräuschlos wieder schlossen, wie   
sie sich geöffnet hatten, und Haldir winkte ihnen, von den Ponies abzusteigen.  
  
Dann folgten sie ihm durch eine tiefe Gasse zwischen den Enden der Stadtmauer - dahinter   
lag die Stadt der Bäume. Als Harry bemerkte, dass sein Mund vor Staunen offen stand,   
schloss er ihn schnell wieder. Es waren keine Bewohner zu sehen - und doch waren rings   
herum und hoch oben viele Stimmen zu hören - glockenhelle Stimmen, wie die von Haldir   
und den anderen.  
  
Haldir führte sie viele Pfade entlang und über viele Treppen, bis sie zu einer großen   
Rasenfläche kamen, in deren Mitte sie einen Springquell sahen. Er wurde von silbernen   
Lampen beleuchtet und fiel in ein silbernen Becken, aus dem ein weißer Bach überlief.  
Auf der Südseite der Rasenfläche stand der mächtigste von allen Bäumen, die Harry gesehen   
hatte. Sein großer, glatter Stamm schimmerte wie graue Seide und er ragte gewaltig empor,   
ehe seine ersten Äste hoch oben ihre riesigen Arme unter schattigen Blätterwolken   
ausstreckten. Neben ihm stand eine weiße Leiter und an ihrem Fuß saßen drei Wächter, die   
aufsprangen, als die Gruppe sich näherte.  
  
"Hier wohnen Celeborn und Galadriel", sagte Haldir. "Es ist ihr Wunsch, dass Saruman der   
Weiße und Gandalf der Graue jetzt gleich hinaufsteigen und mit ihnen sprechen."  
  
Gandalf und Saruman nickten ihm zu. Einer der Wächter blies ein helles Signal auf einem   
kleinen Horn, dass von weiter oben beantwortet wurde.  
Dann machten sich die beiden alten Zauberer an den Aufstieg.  
  
Haldier drehte sich zum Rest der Gruppe um. Etwas unschlüssig musterte er sie - dann blieb   
sein Blick an Snape hängen. "Ich werde euch jetzt an einen Ort bringen, wo ihr euch ausruhen   
könnt. Morgen wird unsere Herrin auch mit Euch sprechen wollen."  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Author's Note 2: Ich danke J.R.R. Tolkien für seine detaillierte Beschreibung von Lorien und   
der Stadt der Galadrim, an die ich mich ziemlich eng gehalten habe und entschuldige mich in   
aller Form dafür, dass ich die betreffenden Stellen nicht als Zitat gekennzeichnet habe, aber   
Fußnoten einzufügen war mir zu kompliziert. Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Tolkien. *Ehrlich*  
  
Andererseits - könnte *ich* das besser beschreiben, als der Meister selbst? Wohl kaum. ;-) 


	10. Eine nacht voller Träume

Author's Note: Puh - es ist schon Mai. Und das letzte Update war im März. Ich weiß - das ist lang. Ich habe auch oft an diese Geschichte gedacht, aber es kamen leider zwei sehr dumme Dinge zusammen:  
  
1. Hatte ich kein frei - aber jetzt sind endlich Maiferien und ich kann eine Woche lang endlich mal wieder schreiben. Vielleicht lenkt mich das auch davon ab, dass es *immer noch* ein Monat bis HP 5 ist... *seufz*  
  
2. Ist die Geschichte an einem ziemlich delikaten Punkt angekommen. Ich weiß zwar grob wie es weitergehen soll, aber eher in großen schritten. Und jetzt muss ich mir die kleinen ausdenken. Und die Elben zu beschreiben ist nicht so leicht, wie ich dachte. Aber ich wird mich jetzt endlich dransetzen - sonst dauert es bis Juli. Und das will ich euch nicht antun. *doppelseufz*  
  
Ich hoffe, es ist überhaupt noch jemand da, der diese Geschichte liest und es haben mich noch nicht alle aufgegeben...  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Haldir hatte Harry und die anderen zu einem anderen Baum gebracht. Dann waren sie lange über Leitern und Steige geklettert und gegangen - bis sie an einem Plateau angekommen waren. Es war mit weichem material ausgelegt, das Harry entfernt an Matrazen erinnerte. Warme Decken lagen dort und weiche Kissen.  
  
Andere von den überirdisch schönen Wesen hatten ihnen Essen und Trinken gebracht und dann waren sie alle erschöpft in die Kissen gesunken.  
  
Harry träumte von Bäumen, von warmen Lichtern im Dunkel und von hellen Stimmen, die wunderschöne Lieder sangen. Als er zwischendurch erwachte, war es noch immer dunkel - und er merkte, dass zumindest die Lieder nicht allein seinem Traum entsprungen waren.  
  
Leise Melodien wehten zwischen den Bäumen umher wie ein seichter Wind. Mal   
  
melancholisch, mal fröhlich aber immer wunderschön klangen die glockenhellen Stimmen. Harry war davon fasziniert, ebenso von der Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Sie kam ihm alt vor. Alt und weise - wenn eine Sprache überhaupt weise sein konnte. Die Sprache schien zu Gandalf und Saruman zu passen.  
  
Harry lehnte sich in seinen Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Die singenden Stimmen trugen ihn in einen neuen Traum, der sich kaum von dem ersten unterschied.  
  
Auch Hermione war in der Nacht wach geworden. In ihrem Traum hatten nicht nur helle Stimmen und fremdartige Melodien eine Rolle gespielt, sondern auch schwarze Augen und ein schlanker, aber doch starker Arm, der sich um sie legte.  
  
Sie war aufgewacht mit dem Gedanken an ihren Lehrer. Sie versuchte, das Bild zu   
  
verscheuchen. Versuchte, die Erinnerung fortzuschieben. Normalerweise konnte sie das recht gut, doch jetzt gelang es ihr nicht. Sie setze sich auf.  
  
Zu ihrer rechten lag Ron und schnarchte leise. Er lächelte im Schlaf. Zu ihrer linken... Lag Snape.  
  
Hermione schluckte. Im Schlaf wirkte das Gesicht ihres Lehrers so entspannt - ganz anders, als tagsüber. Ein winziges Lächeln kräuselte sich um sein schmalen Lippen. Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, er hätte glücklich ausgesehen - doch Hermione fand, dass er friedlich wirkte.  
  
Einen Moment verspürte sie den drang, ihm über die Wange zu streichen - doch sie   
  
widerstand der Versuchung.  
  
Was sollte sie sagen, falls Snape erwachte? Was würde er sagen?  
  
Hermione legte sich zurück und sah in die Baumkronen und die vielen kleinen Lichter darin.   
  
Die Lieder hatten sich geändert. Sie waren ruhiger geworden. Einschläfernder.  
  
Hermione kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und schloss die Augen. Es schien ihr, als würde sich der Traum, den sie zuvor gehabt hatte, fortsetzen. Snape war da und sah sie an. Sie sah wieder die Erleichterung in seinen Augen. Sie war gefangen in diesem Moment. Im Traum hatte sie Zeit, sich jeden Muskel seines Gesichtes einzuprägen. Sie spürte, wie jemand sie sacht am Arm berührte und wie sie aus ihrem Traum herausgezogen wurde. Sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Sie wollte jetzt nicht gehen. Sie wollte weiterträumen - sie wusste, dass dieser   
  
Traum mit einem Kuss enden würde, würde sie jetzt weiterträumen. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen...  
  
Doch es war zu spät. Der Druck auf ihrem arm wurde stärker und jetzt spürte sie die Helligkeit des Tages auf ihren geschlossenen Augenliedern. Und hörte eine Stimme, die leise ihren Namen nannte. Eine glatte, seidige stimme, die ihr wohl bekannt war...  
  
"Miss Granger - wachen Sie auf, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione ließ die Augen geschlossen. Und amtete einmal tief durch. Sie musste sich für diesen Moment wappnen. Nur allzu bewusst war ihr, wessen Hand sie sacht am Arm schüttelte.  
  
Hermione öffnete die Augen.   
  
Snape saß neben ihr und sah mit einem halben Lächeln auf sie hinunter. Es war kein wirklich freundliches Lächeln, aber es war auch nicht das süffisante Grinsen, das sie aus dem Unterricht kannte.  
  
"Zeit aufzustehen, Miss Granger!"  
  
Dann ließ er ihren Arm los und erhob sich. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Plateau ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzusehen. Hermione seufzte leise und sah sich um. Neben ihr räkelte sich Ron, der wohl ebenfalls gerade erst aufgewacht war, und Harry tastete nach seiner Brille.  
  
Draco stand bereits und folgte Snape herunter von dem Plateau.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt .~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	11. Der Morgen danach

_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Nachdem sie sich in silbernen Wasserschalen gewaschen hatten und von ihren Gastgebern frische Kleidung bekommen hatten - seltsame, fremdartige Kleidung, die ein wenig mittelalterlich wirkte, aber sehr bequem war - hatten sie außerdem ein Frühstück bekommen.  
  
Jetzt saßen sie beisammen und genossen die ruhige Atmosphäre dieses seltsamen Waldes.   
  
Hermione saß nachdenklich an den glatten Stamm eines riesigen Baumes gelehnt und beobachtete die anderen.  
  
Harry und Ron saßen auf dem Rand des Plateaus, ließen die Beine baumeln und sprachen leise. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, worum es ging - wahrscheinlich verdauten die zwei auf diese Weise ihre Eindrücke und beratschlagten, wie sie wieder zurückkommen konnten.  
  
Draco saß in einigen Abstand von ihnen ebenfalls auf dem Rand und starrte in die Baumkronen.  
  
Snape war der einzige der stand - die Hände auf dem Rücken gefaltet - und behielt den Aufgang zum Plateau im Auge.  
  
Insgeheim bewunderte Hermione die fremden wesen. Sie hatten jedem von ihnen Kleidung gebracht, die perfekt zu passen schien.  
  
Harry trug einen flaschengrünen Wams, das seine Augenfarbe betonte über einem hellen Hemd und dunkelgraue Beinkleider.  
  
Ron hatte einen blauen Wams bekommen, der gut zu seinen roten Haaren passte und außerdem seine schlanke Figur betonte.   
  
Draco trug grau und grün - die Farben Slytherins - beides in einer gedeckten Farbigkeit, die ihn weniger blass erscheinen ließ. Und Snape - Snape trug sein übliches schwarz.  
  
Zunächst hatte Hermione gedacht, dass er als einziger keine neuen Kleidungsstücke bekommen hatte, doch das war falsch. Er trug nicht seine normalen Roben, sondern ebenfalls die Art Kleider, wie sie sie alle jetzt hatten. Nur dass ihm die neuen besser standen.  
  
Sie betonten seine schlanke Figur - und seine Schultern, die eigentlich nicht allzu breit waren, aber jetzt so wirkten.  
  
Hermione konnte nur hoffen, dass sie in ihrem langen blauen Untergewand mit der terrakotta farbenen Tunika ebenso vorteilhaft wirkte, wie der Rest der Truppe.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kam einer der Fremden und führte sie - wiederum über scheinbar endlose Treppen und Stege - bis sie auf einem großen Plateau angekommen waren.  
  
Gandalf war dort - im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht in neuer Kleidung, sondern in seinen alten grauen Roben - jedoch deutlich ausgeruht. Er wirkte vergnügt, als sie das Plateau betraten und winkte sie zu sich heran.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Ihr habt euch gut erholt?" Sein Blick glitt von Snape über die vier Schüler. "Ich vermute, Ihr habt eine Menge Fragen - wir werden wohl noch ein wenig Zeit haben, bevor die Herrin der Galadrim Zeit für uns hat - also fragt nur zu."  
  
Hermione sah Gandalf mit großen Augen an. War das derselbe Mann, den sie kannte? Der alte Zauberer war so anders, so... vergnügt... Er erinnerte sie beinah ein wenig an Dumbledore, wenn er beim Willkommensfest einen Witz erzählte...  
  
"Nun - vielleicht könntet Ihr damit beginne, uns zu erklären, wo wir sind." Snapes Stimme klang sehr respektvoll, wie Hermione feststellte.   
  
"Und wer diese - wesen sind." Fügte sie mit leiser stimme hinzu - doch Gandalfs Blick blieb sofort an ihr hängen, offenbar hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten, sie zu hören.  
  
"Ah-ja." Der alte Zauberer holte eine Pfeife aus einem versteckten Winkel seines Umhanges und zündete sie an. Dann nahm er auf einem niedrigen Hocker platz und sogleich wurden auch für die fünf Engländer Hocker zum sitzen gebracht.  
  
"Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich wohl vorne anfangen muss."  
  
Er zündete seine Pfeife an und nahm einen langen Zug.  
  
"Wir sind in Lothlorien. Dem Reich der Galadrim. Ihre Herrin ist Galadriel - die ihr bald kennen lernen werdet. Die Stadt der Galadrim ist die größte Siedlung von Elben in Mittelerde."  
  
"Elben?" Draco schwieg sofort, als Snape ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf - einen Blick, den er sonst nur für Gryffindors übrig hatte.  
  
"Ja, mein junger Freund, Elben. Es sind keine Menschen, auch wenn sie aus der Ferne so ähnlich aussehen. Doch sie sind unsterblich und sie kennen keine Krankheiten. Sie können im Kampf erschlagen werden und es kann vorkommen, dass sie des Lebens müde werden, wenn sie sehr alt sind, und dann sterben sie auch. Sie sind die erstgeborenen Iluvatars - sie waren schon in Mittelerde, noch bevor es Menschen gab."  
  
Gandalf schwieg und auch von den anderen wusste keiner etwas zu sagen. Was sollte man auch zu so etwas sagen? Diese Wesen waren überirdisch schön - zu wissen, dass es keine Menschen waren, schien alles zu erklären.   
  
"Ich nehme an, sie sind unsere Freunde?" Snape hatte den einzigen Punkt gefunden, der von Bedeutung war.  
  
Gandalf nickte langsam. "Nun - sie sind meine Freunde. Und da Ihr mit mir gekommen seid, haben sie euch aufgenommen. Andererseits hättet ihr keinen Fuß in diese Stadt setzen können - ja - ihr hättet nicht einmal den Wald betreten können. Die Grenzen Loriens sind gut geschützt.  
  
Tausend Fragen kreisten in Harrys Kopf. Was das für Bäume waren, zum Beispiel - hatten sie tatsächlich goldene Blätter? Im Sonnenlicht sah es so aus. Und was das für eine Sprache war, in der die Elben sprachen und sangen. Und warum er sie nicht verstand - wohl aber Gandalf, wenn der mit ihnen sprach?  
  
Und wo war Saruman und was würde weiter geschehen?  
  
// Deine Fragen werden beantwortet werden, wenn auch nicht alle sofort... //  
  
Harry sah, dass Gandalf sich erhoben hatte und drehte sich um. Wie in Trance erhob er sich ebenfalls, und ebenso Snape und die anderen.  
  
Die wunderschönste Frau die Harry je gesehen hatte, stand ihnen gegenüber. Ihr langes blondes Haar erinnerte ihn an die Veelas, die er beim Quidditch-Weltcup gesehen hatte - wie fern das alles jetzt schien.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Gandalf sie der Herrin der Galadrim vorstellte. Wie ein Traum erschien sie ihm - wie ein Traum alles, was um ihn herum geschah. Er war dort, als Gandalf mit Galadriel sprach. Hörte zu, als sie beratschlagten, was zu tun sei - und doch war er so benommen von der Präsenz der Elbin, dass er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
  
Er hörte, wie Snape von ihrer Reise in diese Welt berichtete. Mit unsicherer stimme erst, doch dann schien sein Lehrer sich wieder zu fangen. Dann hatte Snape geendet und Galadriel schenkte jedem ihrer Gäste ein verzauberndes Lächeln. So mussten sich Muggel fühlen, würden sie Dumbledore in der großen Halle treffen - oder?  
  
Dann war Galadriel fort. Beinah schmerzlich vermisste Harry ihre Präsenz und nur langsam fand er zurück in die Realität des Waldes.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	12. On the Road again

A/N: So - endlich. Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert. Leute - werdet einfach nicht Lehrer. Ich   
  
meine, Lehrer *sein* ist total schön - aber Lehrer *werden* nervt total. Dieses Referendariat   
  
bringt mich um den verstand.  
  
Ehrlich - während des Examens hatte ich mehr Freizeit. Insofern werde ich wohl dazu übergehen,   
  
in Zukunft Storys offline fertig zu schreiben und dann erst zu posten. Aber da diese Geschichte nun   
  
mal schon online ist, muss ich euch mit Pausen zwischen den Updates quälen. Außer ich bekomme   
  
die story in den nächsten 6 Wochen fertig. *seufz* Na - mal abwarten.  
  
Heute ist es erst mal ein kleiner Teaser um die story voranzubringen. Ein bisschen Charbuilding,   
  
sozusagen, aber die story wird in Isengard ihrem ende entgegen gehen. Und daher liegt uns mal   
  
wieder eine reise bevor. Sorry - ich versuch's schnell durchzuziehen, damit es dann auch zügig   
  
wieder spannender werden kann. :)  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen wie im Traum. Die Stadt der Elben war so wunderschön und   
  
beeindruckend, dass sie kaum wussten, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollten. Beinah ständig hing der   
  
Gesang der Elben in der Luft. Die ganze Atmosphäre war so friedlich, dass sie sich nicht einmal mit   
  
Malfoy stritten.   
  
Auch Snape schien freundlicher zu sein, als sonst. Er war von den Elben geheilt worden und   
  
verschwand zumeist am morgen mit Gandalf. Die vier Schüler streiften durch die Stadt - soweit es   
  
ihnen erlaubt war zu gehen und versuchten, sich einen Reim auf all die Dinge zu machen, die   
  
geschehen waren, seit sie durch den geheimen gang gekommen waren.  
  
Dann - am dritten morgen - kam Gandalf zu ihnen - gefolgt von Elben die Ponys führten. Es sah   
  
ganz so aus, als ob sie aufbrechen würden, und so war es auch.  
  
"Lady Galadriel hat letzte Nacht in ihren Spiegel gesehen." Eröffnete Gandalf ihnen. "Sie hat drei   
  
Tore gesehen. Ein größeres und zwei kleinere."  
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry warfen sich Blicke zu.  
  
"Snape hat mich bereits informiert, dass diese drei Tore sich in einem Raum befinden, den ihr   
  
durchschritten habt - und das das größte offenbar nach Dol Guldur führt. Die Herrin der Galadrim   
  
und ich halten es für das beste, wenn wir nach Isengard aufbrechen. Dem Wohnort von Saruman,   
  
der bereits weitergereist ist.  
  
Selbst ich möchte die Gastfreundschaft der Galadrim nicht überstrapazieren. In Isengard liegen   
  
Kopien von beinah allen Aufzeichnungen in Mittelerde. Und falls wir dort etwas nicht finden, sind   
  
die Archieve von Minas Tirith nicht weit."  
  
Damit drehte Gandalf sich um und schritt voran. Offenbar erwartete er, dass die anderen ihm   
  
folgten. Er schwang sich auf ein Pferd und Harry sah, dass es diesmal für jeden ein Pony gab.  
  
Er sah zu Hermione und Ron, dann folgten sie Snape und Malfoy, die bereist ihre Ponys bestiegen   
  
hatten. Warum hatte Gandalf es eigentlich nie nötig, mit ihnen zu besprechen, wie es weitergehen   
  
sollte? Wahrscheinlich hatte er Snape informiert - der es nicht für nötig hielt seine Schüler   
  
aufzuklären.  
  
Ein wenig verärgert kletterte Harry auf sein Pony, welches sich sofort in Bewegung setzte und   
  
hinter den anderen hertrottete.  
  
So verließen sie die Stadt der Galadrim. Eine Weile war noch das Singen in den Bäumen zu hören,   
  
doch mit der Zeit wurden die glockenhellen stimmen leiser und leiser.   
  
Der Wald wurde wieder lichter. Die Bäume "normaler" und die Stimmung weniger verzaubert.  
  
Gandalf verfolgte bereits wieder seine alte Reisephilosophie frei nach dem Motto "Wozu Pausen   
  
wenn man auch ohne auskommen kann".  
  
Harry, der noch nie in seinem leben geritten war, rutschte schon bald unruhig im Sattel hin und her   
  
- und Ron und Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Hermione sah nach wie vor fröhlich und   
  
entspannt aus. Harry erinnerte sich, dass sie mal etwas von einem Urlaub auf einem Ponyhof   
  
erzählt hatte, den sie verlebt hatte, als sie noch nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war. Harry   
  
fragte sich, woran Hermione dachte. Sie lächelte die ganze Zeit still vor sich hin. Harry hoffte, dass   
  
sie über das Sprachen-Problem nachdachte, denn er selbst war diesbezüglich noch keinen Schritt   
  
weitergekommen.  
  
Sie folgten einem Flusslauf aufwärts und überquerten diesen dann an einer seichten stelle.   
  
Dahinter wurde der Wald noch zunehmend lichter und bald hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht. Vor   
  
ihnen lag eine offene Ebene. Zur rechten Hand erhob sich das Gebirge, das Harry schon zuvor aus   
  
der ferne gesehen hatte. Es war jetzt bedeutend näher gerückt. Und doch war die Ebene vor ihnen   
  
flach. Da es bereist später Nachmittag war, ließ Gandalf sich vom Pferd gleiten und dankbar taten   
  
Harry und die anderen es ihm nach.  
  
"Wir werden heute im Schatten von Lorien übernachten." Gandalf wies auf den Waldrand. "Das   
  
Nebelgebirge ist nicht allzu fern und dort lauern Orcs. Wir sollten nicht zu nah herankommen - sie   
  
werden noch immer nach uns Ausschau halten. Morgen werden wir die Ebene so schnell wir   
  
möglich überqueren. Auf der anderen Seite erwartet uns der Fangorn. Ein sehr alter Wald - er   
  
besteht schon länger, als Menschen und Elben in Mittelerde sind. Es ist kein ungefährlicher Ort,   
  
doch mit mir zusammen werdet ihr sicher sein. Normalweise würde ich sagen, sollten wir ihn   
  
umreiten. Doch da die Gegend südlich mit Sicherheit von Orcs beobachtet wird, werden wir im   
  
Wald besser aufgehoben sein. Möglicherweise können wir einen freund von mir treffen."  
  
Harry machte sich mit Ron und Hermione auf, Feuerholz zu suchen - eine Arbeit, an die er sich   
  
langsam gewöhnte.  
  
Wieder fiel ihm auf, dass Hermione verträumt zwischen den Bäumen herumging und ab und zu   
  
einen ast aufhob. // Irgendwie sieht sie nicht aus, als würde sie nachdenken! // Fuhr es ihm durch   
  
den kopf. Doch dann lenkte Ron ihn ab, der jetzt - außerhalb von Gandalfs Sichtweite - die Gunst   
  
der stunde nutzte und Malfoys Holzhaufen verhext hatte, so dass die Holzstücke sich ständig   
  
wieder verstreuten wenn Draco nicht hinsah.  
  
Hermine schlenderte zwischen den Bäumen hin und her. Ihr Gedanken wanderten in letzter Zeit   
  
immer häufiger zu ihrem Zaubertränke Lehrer. So ganz konnte sie sich das nicht erklären. Aber   
  
insgeheim träumte sie sich zu dem Moment zurück, als sie gespürt hatte, wie sein Arm sich um sie   
  
gelegt hatte. Sie hatte sich sofort so sicher gefühlt. War es vielleicht das? Bedeutete er ihr vor   
  
allem Sicherheit in dieser fremden Welt?  
  
Hermione war für jede Erklärung dankbar. Und doch - sie konnte nicht umhin Snape aus den   
  
Augenwinkeln zu beobachten, wenn er mit Gandalf sprach. Ständig vielen ihr Kleinigkeiten auf, die   
  
sie vorher nie bemerkt hatte. Wie seine Figur! Es war ihr immer klar gewesen, dass ihr   
  
Zaubertränkelehrer eher hager als füllig war. Aber das Snape dabei so *gut* aussah, war ihr nie   
  
aufgefallen. Er hatte eigentlich keine breiten Schultern - aber dafür hatte er umso schlankere   
  
Hüften.   
  
Die Kleider, die sie von Elben erhalten hatten. Brachten seine Figur ausgesprochen gut zur Geltung.   
  
Möglicherweise lag das daran, dass er seine Statur der der Elben nicht unähnlich war. Hätte spitze   
  
Ohren gehabt - und wäre sein Gesicht ein wenig hübscher - dann hätte er als einer von ihnen   
  
durchgehen können.   
  
Na ja. Bei genauerem Hinsehen eigentlich eher nicht. Aber es blieb dabei, dass Hermione ihn nicht   
  
mehr so hässlich fand, wie vorher. Sicher - seine fahle Haut war nicht wirklich attraktiv und seine   
  
Zähne hätten auch gepflegter sein können. Hermione grinste bei dem Gedanken, was ihre Eltern   
  
Snape wohl erzählen würden, würden sie ihn je treffen.   
  
Ihr Vater würde ihm wahrscheinlich gleich eine Visitenkarte mit einem Termin zustecken und ihre   
  
Mutter würde ihn dezent fragen, ob er eigentlich Zahnseide benutzte...   
  
Aber die Hakennase zum Beispiel, war eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Was nicht heißen sollte,   
  
dass sie keine Hakennase war. Aber sie wirkte eigentlich nicht hässlich. Sie gab ihm eher ein   
  
dominantes Aussehen und etwas Aristokratischen.  
  
Sie seufzte leise. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich in einen Lehrer verlieben konnte. Noch dazu   
  
in einen, wie Snape. Und wie sollte sie sich jetzt Ron gegenüber verhalten?  
  
Ihre Schulter stieß schmerzhaft gegen jemandes Holzhaufen.  
  
"Passen Sie doch auf, Miss Granger!"  
  
Überrascht starrte Sie in die schwarzen Augen ihres Lehrers. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht   
  
gesehen.   
  
"Sie sind hier nicht in Hogwarts! Es kann nicht schaden, die Augen aufzuhalten, anstatt in der   
  
Gegend herumzuträumen!"  
  
Hermione nickte. "Ja, Professor!"  
  
Schnell wandte sie sich um. Das war zu sehr der Snape gewesen, den sie kannte. Immer zu einer   
  
bissigen Antwort bereit.   
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	13. Eine erleuchtende Nachtwache

A/N: Immer wieder werde ich nach Legolas gefragt... *seufz* Ja - er ist ein Cutie, das ist wahr. Er kommt aber in dieser Geschichte nicht vor - eildiweil - er ja in Herr der Ringe das erste Mal in Lorien ist. Das sagt er im Buch. Und unsere Geschichte spielt ja während des kleinen Hobbits - also kann Legolas nicht einfach so in Lorien vorbeischauen und später die Ringgemeinschaft anlügen. Genaugenommen könnte er natürlich mal nach Isengard geritten sein. Aber irgendwie wüsste ich nicht, was er da eigentlich soll. Ich könnte mir natürlich was ausdenken - aber ich fürchte es würde wie eine dumme Ausrede klingen, die die Autorin braucht um Cutie-Grünblatt auftauchen zu lassen. Und das wäre es ja auch. Außerdem: Wäre es wahrscheinlich, dass Hermione Snape anschmachtet, wenn Legolas neben Severus sitzt? Ich glaub irgendwie nicht. Also kein Legsie. Mal sehen - vielleicht finde ich ja noch Gelegenheit Elladan und Elrohir einzubauen. Die sind bestimmt auch zwei ganz süße. ;-)  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Sie verbrachten die Nacht am Waldrand in dem sie sich in ihre warmen Elbenmäntel kuschelten und eng um dem kleinen Feuer zusammenrückten.  
  
Hermione saß neben Ron, der aussah, als würde er sich sehr darüber freuen, der es aber trotzdem nicht hinbekam ihr einfach mal den arm um die schultern zu legen.  
  
Hermione seufzte innerlich. Ron war ein furchtbar lieber Kerl. Aber im Grunde merkte er gar nichts. Harry starrte vor sich hin und Hermione überlegte, worüber er wohl nachdachte. Vielleicht grübelte er über das Problem mit den Sprachen? Sie selbst hatte es aufgegeben. Sie hatte keine Erklärung und nachzugrübeln würde sie auch nicht weiter bringen. Sie würde in einer ruhigen Minute Gandalf danach fragen. Aber Harry sah es ähnlich, dass er ohne fremde Hilfe darauf kommen wollte.  
  
Draco starrte genauso stumm vor sich hin wie Harry. Ein wenig tat er Hermione leid. Sie, Harry und Ron hatten wenigstens Freunde bei diesem Abenteuer dabei. Doch Draco war allein. Denn Snape mochte zwar sein Hauslehrer sein und eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn hegen - er war und blieb aber ihr Lehrer. Er war der Erwachsene und sie waren seine Schüler. Und Draco mochte sein Lieblingsschüler sein - er war aber sicher nicht sein Freund.  
  
Hermione beobachtete unauffällig die tanzenden Schatten, die das Feuer in das Gesicht ihres Lehrers warf. Snape sah ernst aus. Jedoch nicht angespannt. Er hatte sich den ganzen Abend über mit Gandalf unterhalten, jedoch so, dass die vier Schüler nichts hatten hören können. Hermione fragte sich, was Snape über dieses Abenteuer dachte. Was für Theorien er hatte, wo sie waren und vor allem: wie sie vielleicht wieder zurückkehren konnten.  
  
Doch konnte sie ihn einfach fragen? Konnte sie einfach zu ihm hingehen - morgen, in der Mittagspause - sich neben ihn setzten und etwas sagen wie: "Kann ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor? Was halten Sie eigentlich von dieser Sache? Glauben Sie, wir kommen jemals wieder nach hause?"  
  
Was würde Snape wohl antworten?  
  
Am ehesten würde er ihr wohl einen finsteren blick zu werfen und antworten: "Ich ziehe es vor mein Mittagsessen in Ruhe einzunehmen, Miss Granger. Im Übrigen sind Sie und ihre zwei Freunde der Grund warum wir hier sind und sie können von Glück sagen, wenn ich Gryffindor für diese nahezu absurd immens große Dummheit nicht solange sämtliche Hauspunkte abziehe, bis sie die schule verlassen haben. Was - ich weise darauf hin - aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der Fall sein wird, sobald wir zurück sind. Sie drei werden von der Schule fliegen, Miss Granger, da habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel!"  
  
Und dann würde er ihr ein abschätzendes Lächeln zuwerfen und sich seinem Mittag zuwenden.  
  
Oder nicht?  
  
Hatte Snape sich nicht in den letzten Tagen auch oft anders verhalten, als in Hogwarts? Vielleicht würde er ihr ja eine ernstgemeinte Antwort geben?  
  
Sie hatten reihum Wache. Hermine hatte die letzte Wache gezogen und kuschelte sich jetzt in ihren Mantel um zu schlafen. Der Feuerschein erhellte die Gesichter von Gandalf und Draco, die die erste wache übernommen hatten.  
  
Hermione schloss die Augen. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde sie von Snape träumen. Wie er sie aus dem Fluss gerettet hatte. Von seinen schwarzen Augen, die ihr plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr leer und unheimlich vorkamen, sondern faszinierend und unergründlich. Sie wollte hineinsehen. So tief, dass sie herausfand, was in Snape vorging. Langsam sank Hermion in einen leichten Schlaf.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione dachte, sie würde tatsächlich ihren derzeitigen Lieblingstraum träumen. Gleich würde sie die Augen öffnen und in das Gesicht ihres Lehrers sehen.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Jemand drückte ihren arm und schüttelte sie leicht.  
  
Hermione öffnete die Augen und - sah in das Gesicht ihres Lehrers.  
  
Es war allerdings kein Traum und er würde auch dieses mal nicht mit einem Kuss enden. Snape hatte sie geweckt, weil ihre Wache anfing. Hermione warf einen blick auf Ron und Harry, die sich in ihre Mäntel kuschelten und offenbar die vorangegangenen Wache gehabt hatten. Was nur bedeuten konnte... Hermione wandte den kopf und: JA.  
  
Am Feuer saß Snape in seinen Mantel gewickelt. Sie würde mit ihm Lehrer zusammen Wache halten. Ein nervöses Kribbeln machte sich in Hermiones Magengegend breit. Sie wickelte sich in ihren Mantel und setzte sich ans Feuer. Neben Snape. Sie hatte überlegt, ob sie sich ihm gegenüber setzen sollte, damit sie ihn unauffällig ansehen konnte, aber dann hatte sie sich doch dafür entschieden, dass sie ihm so nahe wie möglich sein wollte.  
  
Schweigend saßen sie am Feuer.  
  
Es passierte nichts. Gar nichts.  
  
Wenn Hermione gehofft hatte, dass Snape eine Unterhaltung anfangen würde, wurde sie enttäuscht. Er starrte in die kleinen Flammen, schob ab und zu die Glut zusammen und legte noch seltener ein kleines Holzscheit nach. Schließlich nahm Hermione sich ein h Herz.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Snape sah sie aus der Kapuze seines Mantel heraus an. Er wirkte ein wenig verwundert - offenbar hatte er keinerlei Art von Unterhaltung eingeplant. "Ja?"  
  
"Glauben Sie, wir werden wieder nach Hause zurückkommen?"  
  
Snape schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Sicher, Miss Granger." Dann starrte er wieder in die Flammen.  
  
"Aber wie? Ich meine - wir wissen nicht einmal, wo wir sind, oder?"  
  
Snape sah auf und atmete einmal durch. Als füge er sich schicksalsergeben in das Schicksal mit einer Schülerin eine Unterhaltung führen zu müssen.  
  
"Wir sind in Mittelerde. Gandalf ist ein äußerst kompetenter und mächtiger Zauberer - ebenso Saruman. Mit ihrer Hilfe werden wir zurück finden. Da wir hergekommen sind, muss es auch einen Rückweg geben."  
  
Damit war das Thema für ihn offensichtlich erledigt und er starrte wieder in die Glut.  
  
"Glauben Sie, dass die anderen beiden Tore - die kleineren, äußeren, dass die auch nach Mittelerde führen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hat Gandalf das vermutet?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hat er gesagt, wo sie vielleicht hinführen könnten?"  
  
Snape sah auf. Er wirkte ein wenig genervt. "Gandalf hat keine Ahnung wo die Tore hinführen könnten. Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde er uns dorthin führen - und nicht nach Isengard. Er vermutet, dass eines der Tore in eine Elbenstadt führen könnte - Rivendell - aber er ist nicht sicher. Und diese Stadt ist so weit entfernt, dass wir bei den hiesigen Reisemitteln - sprich: Füße, im besten falle Ponys - gut ein halbes Jahr unterwegs wären. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges liegt. Es ist weit einfacher, wenn wir erst einmal nach Isengard reiten und dort versuchen herauszufinden, was überhaupt los ist."  
  
"Sie meinen, wer diesen Gang angelegt hat?"  
  
"Das ist richtig."  
  
"Könnte Voldemort das getan haben, Sir?"  
  
"Sprechen Sie den Namen nicht aus, Miss Granger."  
  
"Aber könnte er es getan haben?"  
  
Snape nickte. "Er wäre sicher in der Lage dazu. Aber so weit ich gehört habe, verfügt auch Mittelerde über einen kompetenten Schwarzmagier - wer weiß schon, welches der Ausgangspunkt des Ganges ist."  
  
Hermione sah Snape nachdenklich an. "Es könnte natürlich auch Zufall gewesen sein."  
  
"Zufall?"  
  
"Wenn Sauron eigentlich nur eine Verbindung zwischen seiner Festung, dieser Elbenstadt und einem anderen Punkt haben wollte... Vielleicht ist die Verbindung nach Hogwarts nur zufällig entstanden?"  
  
Snape gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. "Ja - sicher. Rein zufällig entsteht eine Verbindung in eine Parallelwelt. Höchst unwahrscheinlich, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione schwieg. Offenbar hatte Snape kein großes Interesse daran, mit ihr Theorien aufzustellen. Doch so schnell gab sie nicht auf.  
  
"Und ist Ihnen schon aufgefallen, dass wir mit Gandalf und Saruman sprechen konnten, dass wir aber die Orcs nicht verstanden haben - und die Elben in Lorien auch nicht?"  
  
Snape schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln. "Ja, denken Sie einmal an, Miss Granger, das ist mir tatsächlich schon aufgefallen!"  
  
Hermione ignorierte seinen Tonfall. "Und was, glauben Sie, woran das liegt?"  
  
"Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass die Tore einen Zauber beherbergen. Wer hindurchgeht versteht die Sprache die auf der anderen Seite gesprochen wird. Jedoch nicht jede Sprache. Würde Gandalf hindurchgehen und in Hogwarts herauskommen, dann verstünde er Englisch - nicht jedoch Französisch oder Deutsch. Hier bezieht sich der Zauber auf Westron. Die am weitesten verbreitete Sprache - jedoch nicht auf die Schwarze Sprache von Mordor, die die Orcs sprechen, oder Sindarin und Quenja - die Sprachen der Elben."  
  
"Sie haben mit Gandalf darüber gesprochen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, das habe ich."  
  
Snape versank wieder in Schweigen. Auch Hermione starrte in die Glut. Am Horizont wurde es bereits hell - bald würde Gandalf aufstehen und sie würden weiterreiten. Sie würden wahrscheinlich Tage über die Ebene brauchen. Und was würde sie am anderen Ende erwarten? Ein Wald. Ein *uralter* Wald. Hermione schauderte. Wenn schon Gandalf ihn normalerweise umreiten würde - was für gefährliche Wesen mochten dort hausen? Vielleicht gab es Kentauren und Werwölfe wie im Verbotenene Wald von Hogwarts? Hermione freute sich nicht unbedingt darauf, es herauszufinden.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	14. Der Zauberer von Oz

  
A/N: Aloha! Fragt nicht, woher die Zeit kommt, dieses Update zu schreiben. Ich   
vernachlässige zwei RPGs per e-mail *und* meine Unterrichtsvorbereitung.   
Aber: WAS SOLL's. *achselzuck*  
  
Ich werde mal ein wenig vorgreifen - unsere Helden waren ja nu schon ziemlich viel   
unterwegs. Wir müssen ihnen ja nicht unbedingt bei jeder Nachtwache über die Schulter   
gucken und außerdem ist diese Story kein Reisetagebuch... ;-)  
  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
  
Sie hatten die Ebene so schnell wie möglich durchquert. Obwohl sie oft des nachts das   
Geheul von Wargen gehört hatten, waren sie von Orc-Übergriffen verschont geblieben.  
  
Dann hatten sie den Wald erreicht. Den *uralten* Wald, den Gandalf _Fangorn_ nannte.  
Was daran so gefährlich sein sollte konnte Hermione nicht nachvollziehen. Es war ihnen   
nichts Erschreckendes begegnet.  
  
Das unheimlichste war gewesen, als Gandalf sie zwischendurch für einen ganzen Tag allein  
gelassen hatte. Niemand wusste, was er getrieben hatte, wo er gewesen war - nicht einmal Snape.  
Das unbequemste war gewesen, dass sie kein Feuer hatten machen dürfen. Gandalf hatte sich  
ebenfalls verbeten, dass magische Feuer beschworen wurden.   
  
Irgendwie schien er die meiste Zeit das Zaubern zu vermeiden. Hermione fragte sich,   
warum. Was war der Punkt daran, dass man zaubern konnte, wenn man nie einen Nutzen   
davon hatte?  
  
Sie hatten also acht Tage lang nur trocken Brot gegessen und kaltes Wasser getrunken.   
Bis sie wieder aus dem Wald heraus waren.  
  
Hermiones Kleider saßen deutlich lockerer als ihre Roben in Hogwarts. Und auch die Jungs  
sahen schmaler aus als sonst. Snape hatte sich nicht verändert - aber da er   
ohnehin hager war, sah man vielleicht auch einfach keinen Unterschied.  
  
Hermione hatte sich nicht noch einmal getraut ihren Lehrer in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
Im Grunde war ihr auch klar, dass diese unreife Schwärmerei vollkommen   
sinnlos war - Severus Snape war nicht die Art on Mann, der eine Affäre mit einer   
minderjährigen Schülerin anfing.  
Und schon gar nicht mit einer, die ihm auf die Nerven ging. Die leider dem Haus  
angehörte, dass er am wenigsten mochte - und die mit dem Schüler befreundet war, den er  
am meisten verabscheute.  
  
Es war hoffnungslos. Das beste wäre, wenn sie sich die ganze Sache einfach aus dem Kopf  
schlagen würde.  
  
Nur war das nicht so einfach wenn man den betreffenden Menschen täglich sah. Und das auch  
noch so ziemlich in jeder Minute.  
Hermione konnte nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wie sie Snape jemals unattraktiv gefunden   
haben konnte.  
  
Seine schlanke Figur... Seine männlichen Schultern... Dieses aristokratische Gesicht...  
Und diese schlanken Hände...  
  
Hermiones Blick ruhte auf dem schwarzen Rücken, auf dem Pony vor ihr. Es wurde langsam  
dunkel aber Gandalf hatte verkündet, dass sie weiterreiten würden, da   
Isengard nicht mehr weit war und sie es heute Nacht noch erreichen konnten.  
  
Die Aussicht auf ein Bett war tatsächlich verlockend. Es musste nicht einmal weich  
sein - leidlich weich tat es auch. Hauptsache zum Inventar gehörte ein Kopfkissen,   
eine Decke und vier Wände, die einen geschlossenen Raum bildeten.  
  
Hermione hatte es satt im Freien zu schlafen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie ihren   
Lehrer nicht mehr in jeder Minute zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er  
sie nie wieder wecken.  
Aber vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so. Sie musste sich das nur immer wieder vorsagen...  
  
Die Ponys erklommen einen kleinen Hügel. Auf der Kuppe angekommen hielt Gandalf sein   
Pferd an und wartete, bis alle nachgekommen waren. Er deutete hinunter in eine   
hügelige Ebene, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. In der Ferne konnte man einen dunklen  
Turm sehen, der sich wie ein Zeigefinder in den Himmel erhob.  
  
"Der Turm von Isengard. Sarumans Wohnstatt. Wir werden noch heute Nacht ankommen."  
  
Damit ritt er weiter - ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Aber im Grunde gab es ja auch   
nichts dazu zu sagen.  
  
***  
  
Harry trieb sein Pony an. Er wollte nicht wieder zurückbleiben - irgendwie hatte er das  
faulste und langsamste Pony erwischt. Oder es kam ihm nur so vor.  
  
Was hätte er jetzt für seinen Firebolt gegeben! Innerhalb von Minuten wäre er bei diesem   
Turm angekommen. Stattdessen mussten sie auf Ponys reiten - das dauerte *ewig*.  
  
Wie oft hatte Harry sich in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen gewünscht, er wäre schon alt  
genug um die Apparations-Prüfung ablegen zu dürfen. Es könnte so einfach sein!  
  
Aber so wie er Gandalf kannte, hielt er bestimmt nichts vom Apparieren. Wahrscheinlich  
genoss Gandalf den langen Ritt. Ja - wahrscheinlich ritt er nur ihnen  
zu Liebe - wahrscheinlich wäre er lieber gewandert.  
Harry traute ihm das durchaus zu.  
  
Seit Hermione Snape über die Sprachen ausgehorcht hatte, hatte Harry stattdessen über  
diese Tore nachgegrübelt. Wer hatte sie geschaffen? Sauron oder Voldemort? Zu welchem  
Zweck? Drohte seiner Welt Gefahr? Und vor allem: Würden sie jemals wieder nach Hause   
kommen?  
  
Hermione hatte zwar berichtet, dass Snape der Meinung war, dass überhaupt kein Zweifel   
bestand. Aber würde Snape ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, wenn er sicher wäre, dass sie   
hier bleiben mussten?  
  
Bei näherem Gedanken stellte Harry beruhigt fest, dass die Antwort "Ja" lautete. Denn   
wenn es tatsächlich so wäre, dann würde Snape keine Sekunde verstreichen lassen, in   
der er ihnen nicht unter die Nase reiben würde, dass sein leben verpfuscht war, weil  
sie diesen Gang gefunden hatten.  
  
Harry sah den schwarzen Turm von Isengard langsam größer werden. Er brannte darauf,   
endlich anzukommen. Er wollte herausfinden, was los war. Und er wollte nach Hause.  
  
Ein alter Film kam ihm in den Sinn - er hatte heimlich von der Tür aus zugesehen, als  
Dudley das Video angesehen hatte. "The Wizard of Oz".   
  
Rückblickend ein ziemlich dämlicher Film. Die Hauptperson - ein Mädchen namens   
Dorothy - hatte von einer bösen hexe rote Schuhe geerbt. Ganz am Ende des Films   
stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um magische Schuhe handelte, die den Träger dahin  
brachten, wohin er sich wünschte. Dorothy hatte sich nur dreimal um sich   
selbst drehen müssen, dabei die Hacken zusammen schlagen und sagen müssen "Nirgends  
ist es so schön wie Zuhause" - drei mal - dann war sie zu Hause in Kansas gewesen.  
  
Absurd.  
  
Und doch hätte Harry diese roten Mädchen-Slipper in diesem Moment angezogen - wenn sie   
ihn nach Hause gebracht hätten.  
  
Dieses Land war so fremdartig, dass es ihm Angst machte. Es schien nach vollkommen  
anderen Regeln zu funktionieren. Er fühlte sich klein und ungeschickt und wehrlos. Ganz  
anders als in Hogwarts.  
  
Nicht einmal zaubern durften sie - weil Gandalf dann schlechte Laune bekam.  
  
Der Turm in der ferne wuchs beinah schmerzhaft langsam in den immer dunkler werdenden   
Nachthimmel. Wenn sie doch nur endlich da wären. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie   
dann der Lösung ein gutes stück näher wären.  
  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  



	15. Inside Hermiones head

  
A/N: HA! Endlich upgedated! Hat hier überhaupt noch jemand dran geglaubt? Ich gebe ja zu - ich  
eigentlich auch nicht. Aber im Grunde will ich diese Story unbedingt zuende bekommen - koste es,  
was es wolle.  
Naja - kosten tut es eigentlich recht wenig. Außer Zeit. *seufz* Und hier haben wir das Problem...  
Aber egal. Ich bin fest entschlossen diese Story einem guten Ende zuzuführen und das wird auch  
passieren. Kann halt etwas dauern. Aber das Meiste ist - glaub ich - schon geschafft.  
  
Enjoy :)  
  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Tage später - nach ein paar guten Mahlzeiten und ein paar *sehr* erholsamen Nächten in richtigen   
Betten, mit Kopfkissen, Daunendecken und - vor allem - vier Wänden drum herum, saßen Harry, Ron und  
Hermione auf der Aussichtsplattform des Turmes.  
  
Hermione war ein paar mal nachts heraufgekommen, um die Sterne zu betrachten. Dabei war ihr etwas  
Interessantes aufgefallen: Die Sternbilder waren dieselben. Es musste sich also tatsächlich um eine  
Parallelwelt handeln. Um die Erde - sogar um etwa dieselbe geographische Breite... und doch ließen  
sich auf den Landkarten keine Ähnlichkeiten feststellen.  
  
Es war ein großes Rätsel, das an Hermione nagte. Leider hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, dass sie das  
Rätsel lesen würde - ja - das überhaupt konnte.  
Im Grunde kam es darauf aber auch gar nicht an - so lange sie herausfanden, wie sie wieder nach   
Hause kommen konnten. Seit sie angekommen waren, hatte Gandalf Saruman gelöchert - wenn man es denn  
so nennen wollte - und in alten Schriften gewühlt.   
  
Von den Engländern konnte leider niemand helfen, denn der Sprachzauber galt leider nicht für   
schriftliche Dokumente.  
Wirklich nervig war es, wenn Gandalf und Saruman in einer der anderen Sprachen miteinander redeten,  
so dass niemand verstand, was sie sprachen.  
  
Die drei Freunde waren dazu übergegangen, sich den Turm genau anzusehen und nach Spuren zu suchen,  
die auf einen geheimen Gang hindeuteten. Bisher ohne Erfolg.  
  
Ron hatte mit einiger Enttäuschung angemerkt, dass dieser Turm sterbenslangweilig war im Vergleich  
zu Hogwarts. Es gab keine sich bewegenden Treppen, keine geheimen Abkürzungen... Alles schien sehr  
*muggelartig* zu sein. Was Ron ziemlich seltsam vorkam dafür, dass der wohl mächtigste Zauberer in  
Mittelerde ihn bewohnte.  
Aber die Sache mit der Magie hatten sie ja auch noch nicht geklärt. War Magie nun Magie? Oder gab  
es Unterschiede?  
  
In jedem Fall zauberten Gandalf und Saruman ziemlich selten. Man konnte fast sagen, dass sie  
Zauberer waren erkannte man nur an ihren langen, weißen Bärten. Und an ihren Zauberstäben, die -  
zugegeben - ziemlich eindrucksvoll waren und weit mehr hermachten als die von Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Vielleicht war die Magie in Mittelerde irgendwie *zäher*? So dass die zwei Zauberer größere   
Zauberstäbe brauchten, um sie zu kontrollieren?  
Hermione hatte auch bemerkt, dass ihr selbst zaubern schwerer fiel, als zu Hause. So, als müsste  
sie mehr bewegen - oder als wäre die Gravitation stärker, oder etwas in der Art.  
  
Hermione seufzte und wandte sich Harry und Ron zu, die beratschlagten, wo sie als nächstes suchen  
wollten.  
  
"Wir können uns weiter nach unten vor arbeiten." Ron sah Harry an.  
  
"Ja - außer, dass sich Snape da rumtreibt. Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich da zuhause." Harry machte  
eine Grimasse und grinste dann.  
  
Hermione lächelte halbherzig. Sie versuchte seit Tagen sich ihren Lehrer aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.  
Es war ein wenig besser geworden, seit sie ihn nicht mehr *ständig* sah, denn Snape tauchte in der  
Tat nur zu den Essenzeiten auf. Ansonsten tat er wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie sie, Harry und Ron -  
nach einem Gang suchen.  
  
Draco hatte sich ihnen hin und wieder angeschlossen. Sie hatten so getan, als ob sie ihn nicht  
bemerkten und er hatte - wohl wissend, dass er allein gegen sie drei nichts zu melden hatte. Und  
wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich nur allzu gut an den Vorfall in Dol Guldur. Von drei Gryffindors  
gleichzeitig verhext zu werden war definitiv keine Freude.  
Und so verbrachte er die meiste Zeit damit, durch die Gänge zu streichen, im Garten spazieren zu  
gehen und nicht aufzufallen.  
Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass Gandalf Draco ein wenig auf dem Kieker hatte. Für ein paar  
Bemerkungen hatte Draco sich ein paar finstere Blicke eingefangen und seitdem war er immer ziemlich  
still, sobald Gandalf anwesend war.  
  
Harry und Ron standen auf. Hermione folgte ihnen - sie hatte zwar nicht mitbekommen, was die zwei  
beschlossen hatten, aber im Grunde war es klar: Sie würden sich die Kerker des Turms mal genauer  
ansehen. Hermione seufzte. Niemand wusste, was sich in den Kerkern verbarg. Aber hatte es einen  
Sinn Harry und Ron darauf hinzuweisen? Würden sie ihr überhaupt richtig zuhören? Würde es sie  
*kümmern*, dass Hermione recht hatte? Würden sie sich abbringen lassen von ihrem Vorhaben? NEIN!  
  
Während sie die Treppen hinter Ron und Harry hinabstieg versuchte Hermione sich vorzustellen was  
passiert wäre, wenn sie diese Rune erst in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts überprüft hätten.  
Oder wenn sie umgedreht hätten, als sie diesen runden Raum gefunden hatten...  
Hermione seufzte erneut. Sie würden alle in Sicherheit sein. Wahrscheinlich gerade im Gryffindor  
Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und Explodierender schnapp oder Zauberschach spielen. Crookshanks würde  
sich ein paar Spinnen fangen... In einer Ecke würde irgendetwas in die Luft fliegen, das Fred und  
George gerade erfunden hatten... Hermione seufzte erneut. Wenn die Jungs doch wenigstens *einmal*  
auf sie gehört hätten...  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
  
A/N2: Hm. Toll. Irgendwie ist nicht viel passiert. Naj - schätze, dann bleibt mehr für die nächsten  
Kapitel. Irgendwann muss der Showdown ja kommen...  
  
  



	16. Hermiones Triumpf

_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ **Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe** _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Hermione ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Gartenanlage von Isengart. Harry und Ron mussten   
hier irgendwo sein. Nachdem sie sich stundenlang in den Kellern, Verließen und unterirdischen Gängen   
des Turmes herumgedrückt hatten, waren sie - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - Snape in die Arme gelaufen.  
  
Dieser hatte sie zur Schnecke gemacht - wie sie es wagen könnten, einfach so durch die Kerker zu stromern,   
das sei gefährlich - sie seien schließlich nicht in Hogwarts - und sie sollten sich gefälligst abschminken noch   
mal herunter zu kommen und überhaupt, warum sie bei dem schönen Wetter nicht im Garten wären...  
  
Hermione hatte Snape im Stillen recht gegeben. Es *war* halsbrecherisch sich in diesen dunklen Kerkern   
herumzutreiben. Ein paar Mal hatten sie sehr, *sehr* seltsame Geräusche gehört - wie Ächzen, oder Stöhnen.   
Offenbar wurden diese Kerker wirklich *benutzt*. Und zwar für den Zweck, für den sie gebaut worden waren.  
  
Hermione schauderte.  
  
Wie auch immer. Die Jungs hatten sich brav nach draußen getrollt - Ron hatte erwähnt, dass man vielleicht   
Draco ärgern könnte - aber Hermione hatte es vorgezogen, sich in Sarumans Bibliothek umzusehen.  
Im Grunde war das eine dämliche Idee gewesen - denn was sollte sie dort schon finden? Alle Schriften waren   
in Sprachen verfasst, die Hermione nicht lesen konnte.  
Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Bibliothek der richtige Ort für sie war. Und wenn es nur darum   
ging, dass sie sich in Bibliotheken wohl fühlte. Außerdem konnte sie dort gut nachdenken - und zum nachdenken   
gab es genug.  
  
Zunächst war sie einfach nur ziellos an den Regalen mit Pergamentstücken vorbeigestrichen. Sie hatte sich bemüht   
leise zu sein und Gandalf und Saruman nicht zu stören, die scheinbar systematisch nach etwas suchten - sich aber   
wieder in einer der Elbensprachen unterhielten, so dass Hermione nicht verstehen konnte, worum es ging.  
In Gedanken war sie bei ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer gewesen. Irgendwie hatte sie es genossen, wie Snape mit Harry   
und Ron geschimpft hatte. Genaugenommen hatte er genauso mit *ihr* geschimpft, aber das berührte Hermione   
seltsamerweise nicht weiter.  
Sie konnte nicht umhin Snape für seine Wortgewandtheit und Ironie zu bewundern. Verträumt hatte sie aus dem   
Fenster gesehen und sich das Bild ihres Lehrers vor Augen gerufen. Bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass es absolut *gar*   
*keinen* Sinn machte, sich dieser Schwärmerei hinzugeben.  
  
Entschlossen hatte sie sich vom Fenster abgewandt und dann - ja, dann war ihr der Zufall zur Hilfe gekommen.  
Wahllos hatte sie mal das eine, mal das andere Pergament aus dem Regal gezogen. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos   
war, denn sie konnte nun mal kein Elbisch lesen. Doch dann war ihr beim Zurückstellen einer Landkarte ein kleineres   
Stück Pergament entgegen gefallen. Es sah nicht aus wie die anderen Pergamente. Es sah *vertraut* aus. Und als   
sie es aufgehoben und aufgefaltet hatte - alle anderen Pergamente waren gerollt - hatte ihr herz einen Sprung getan,   
denn die Buchstaben waren lateinisch und die Sprache Englisch.  
  
Einen Moment hatte sie überlegt, ob sie gleich zu Gandalf und Saruman gehen sollte, die noch immer im hinteren Teil   
der Bibliothek diskutierten, doch dann hatte sie sich entschlossen, sich zunächst mit Harry und Ron zu besprechen.  
  
Suchend glitt ihr Blick über die Gartenanlage. Und tatsächlich. Unter einem hohen Baum sah sie Harry und Ron - und   
Malfoy.  
  
Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und ausgreifender, als sie erkannte, dass Harry und Draco offenbar gerade dabei waren,  
sich gegenseitig Flüche an den Hals zu hexen.  
  
"Aufhören!" Sie winkte mit dem Pergamentzettel, "sofort aufhören!"  
  
Tatsächlich ließen Harry und Draco ihre Zauberstäbe sinken, als Hermione den Baum erreichte. Jedoch nicht, weil sie sie  
gesehen oder gehört hatten - noch, weil sie sich vertragen wollten...  
Beide kippten einfach nach hinten über und blieben liegen.  
  
Überrascht sahen Hermione und Ron sich an. Dann stürzten beide mit einem "HARRY!" auf den Lippen zu ihrem Freund.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Fortsetzung folgt _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
A/N: Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin gemein und fies. *hehehehe* Ein Cliffhanger - wie böse von mir. Aber seid beruhigt. Da ich   
genau weiß, wie es weitergeht, wird das Update nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.  
Ich habe mir auch vorgenommen, diese Story jetzt zügig zuende zu bringen - ich hoffe, ich habe noch diese ganze Woche   
Zeit. Denn nächsten Montag soll mein Baby auf die Welt kommen und dann wird es sicher erst mal nix mit FFs schreiben... *seufz*  
Also hoffen wir mal, dass der Zwerg es nicht plötzlich mit der Eile bekommt und brav seinen Stichtag abwartet...  
  
  



	17. Wer hätte das gedacht

...... Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe......  
  
"Sie haben was?"   
  
Gandalf sah mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Empörung und Zorn von Hermione  
zu Ron - und dann zu Snape. Dieser sah aus, als würde er einen leisen Seufzer  
unterdrücken, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Sie haben sich sozusagen duelliert. Mit relativ harmlosen Sprüchen, wie ich  
vermute."  
  
Er warf Hermione und Ron einen warnenden Blick zu, jetzt nichts Falsches zu sagen.  
Also nickten die zwei brav.  
  
Harry und Draco waren bisher noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Sie waren in den  
Schlafraum der Jungen gebracht worden und Gandalf hatte sich um sie gekümmert.  
Oder es versucht. Es gab nicht viel zu tun - sofern Hermione den alten Zauberer  
richtig verstanden hatte, waren Harry und Draco einfach nur bewusstlos geworden,  
weil sie zu viel gezaubert hatten.  
Dass sie auch noch vollkommen _unnötig_ gezaubert hatten, machte die Sache  
in Gandalfs Augen noch schlimmer.  
  
Er warf Snape einen rügenden Blick zu - etwa so, wie McGonagall Neville ansah,  
wenn er Trevor mal wieder verloren hatte - und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
Snape blieb und musterte die beiden bewusstlosen Jungen auf ihren Betten. Dann  
wanderte sein Blick zu Hermione und Ron.  
  
"In Ihrem eigenen Interesse sollten Sie so wenig wie möglich zaubern. Am besten  
gar nicht. Außer, Sie befinden sich in Lebensgefahr. Sagen Sie das auch Malfoy  
und Potter, wenn Sie aufwachen."  
  
Kurz angebunden drehte er sich um und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, als  
Ron ein "warum?" entfuhr.  
  
Snape drehte sich wieder um. "Weil ich es sage, Weasley!"  
  
Hermione kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatten das Thema schon  
einmal angesprochen - als sie überlegt hatten, wer den Gang angelegt hatte.  
Snape hatte angedeutet, dass Magie nicht gleich Magie war... Und dann die  
seltsame Einstellung der beiden alten Zauberer...  
  
"Es liegt an der Magie hier, nicht wahr?" Sie sah zu Snape, der sich bereits  
wieder zur Tür gewandt hatte und sich jetzt - offensichtlich genervt - erneut  
umdrehte.  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger, denken Sie mal an - das tut es! Wenn Sie wirklich so clever  
wären, wie alle behaupten, dann hätten Sie sicher bemerkt, dass Gandalf und  
Saruman nicht ständig zaubern. Die Magie in Mittelerde ist anders als die in  
unserer Welt - ganz anders."  
  
"Aber wie kann Magie anders sein?", hakte Ron nach.  
  
Um Snapes Lippen kräuselte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln. "Der Unterschied ist  
etwa der zwischen Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey. Also lassen Sie die Finger von  
Dingen, die sie nicht vertragen!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich endgültig um und verließ mit ausgreifenden Schritten den  
Raum.  
  
Ron und Hermione sahen sich an. Das erklärte einiges. Zumindest für Hermione -  
zum Beispiel, warum Gandalf und Saruman so selten Magie benutzten - Feuerwhiskey  
trank man nicht, wenn man einfach nur ein bisschen Durst hatte. Oder warum sie  
selbst sich mehr anstrengen musste, um vollkommen einfache Sprüche hinzubekommen.  
Oder warum Isengard eher wie eine Muggelburg war. Warum es keine sich bewegenden  
Portraits gab. Warum Zauberer zu Fuß oder zu Pferd reisten und nicht auf Besen...  
All die Dinge, die in der Zaubererwelt so selbstverständlich waren, wären hier  
Kraftverschwendung gewesen.  
  
Auf seinem Bett bewegte sich Harry und Ron und Hermione gingen eilig zu ihm hinüber.  
Harry blinzelte und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte  
sie an. Hermione reichte ihm seine Brille, die auf seinem Nachttisch gelegen hatte.  
  
Harry nahm seine Brille und setzte sich auf. "Was ist passiert? Warum sind wir  
hier..."  
  
"Du hast dich mit Malfoy duelliert!" Hermiones Stimme hatte einen rügenden Unterton,  
"und weil die Magie hier viel stärker ist als zu Hause seid ihr ohnmächtig  
geworden. Gandalf war ziemlich verärgert."  
  
"Wir sollen von jetzt an so wenig wie möglich zaubern," ergänzte Ron.  
  
"Wir sollen gar nicht zaubern, Ron!", berichtigte Hermione ihn. "Außer, wir  
befinden uns in Gefahr."  
  
"Aha." Harry rutschte auf die Bettkante. "Aber im Bett muss ich nicht bleiben,  
oder?"  
  
Ron und Hermione schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
Harry erhob sich. "Was hast du da?" Er wies auf das Stück Pergament, das Hermione  
noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. "Ach ja. Das wollte ich euch zeigen. Ich habe  
es in der Bibliothek gefunden. Ich denke, wir sollten es gleich zu Saruman und  
Gandalf bringen - aber ich wollte es erst euch zeigen."  
  
"Oh - es ist ein Stück Pergament!", meinte Ron sarkastisch. Hermione bedachte ihn  
mit einem wissenden Blick. "Richtig, Ron. Interessant ist vor allem, was darauf  
steht!"  
  
Die beiden Jungen traten näher und Hermione reichte ihnen das Pergament. Harry  
faltete es auf. Es gab keine Überschrift. Keinen Hinweis, was vermerkt war. In  
Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wahrscheinlich niemand in Mittelerde in der Lage  
war, es zu lesen, wäre das auch unnötig gewesen. Ganz oben standen drei Namen:  
  
Isengard - Dol Guldur - Bruchtal  
  
Dol Guldur war unterstrichen.   
  
Unter diesen Namen standen eingeklammert drei weitere:  
  
(Saruman) - (Sauron) - (Elrond)  
  
Darunter waren drei Tore gezeichnet. Das mittlere größer als die anderen beiden.  
Von allen drei Toren ging eine Linie aus. Die drei Linien trafen sich an einem  
Knotenpunkt - von dem aus eine einzelne Linie weiter nach unten führte, zu einem  
einzelnen Tor, in das die Rune gezeichnet war, die sie überhaupt auf diese Reise  
geführt hatte.  
  
Insgesamt war die Bedeutung nicht schwer zu verstehen - und furchtbar neu waren  
die Informationen auch nicht: Von Hogwarts aus führte ein Gang zu einem Knotenpunkt,  
an dem sich drei Tore befanden. Ein Tor (das mittlere, größere) führte nach Dol  
Guldur. Die äußeren beiden nach Isengard und nach Bruchtal.  
Dass ein Tor nach Bruchtal - die Elbenstadt - führte hatte Gandalf ja schon  
vermutet. Jetzt hatten sie die Gewissheit, dass sie von Isengard aus nach Hause  
konnten - sofern sie den Eingang fanden.  
Die eingeklammerten Namen waren offenbar die Namen der Zauberer, die den Ort  
bewohnten.   
  
Wirklich interessant war eher, was in den Toren geschrieben stand:  
  
Dies ist der Schlüssel  
Vier Tore, vier Runen  
Ist das Wort gesprochen  
Öffnet sich der Weg  
Dies ist der Schlüssel  
Vier Tore, vier Orte  
Die Macht der Magie  
Der vier mächtigen Männer  
Vereint  
Dies ist der Schlüssel  
Sprichst du das Wort  
...  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione sahen sich an. "Was soll das heißen?" Harry starrte erneut  
konzentriert auf den Text, so als würde ihm die Bedeutung klar werden, wenn er  
ihn nochmals und nochmals las. Ron kratzte sich stumm an der Nase.   
Hermione zog angestrengt die Stirn kraus. "Also gut - offenbar ist dieser Text  
der Schlüssel um die Gänge zu öffnen. Man muss das Wort sprechen und dann öffnet  
sich das Tor."  
"Aber wir haben kein besonderes Wort gesprochen, als wir die Rune in Hogwarts  
gefunden haben", warf Ron ein.  
Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe. Da hatte Ron leider Recht.  
"Vielleicht gilt das nur für die drei Tore auf dieser Seite?" Harry sah von einem  
zum anderen. "Immerhin war auch das Pergament auf dieser Seite. Womöglich ist  
auch in Dol Guldur und Bruchtal ein solches Pergament versteckt..."  
"Aber warum sollte jemand wollen, dass jemand von dieser Seite nach Hogwarts kommt?"  
Ron sah zweifelnd zu Hermione, von der er am ehesten eine Antwort erwartete.  
Und tatsächlich schien Hermione eine Idee zu haben. "Vielleicht ist es so etwas  
wie eine Falle. Ich meine: Stellt euch vor, ihr seid Saruman oder Sauron oder  
dieser Elrond. Ihr findet in eurer Bibliothek ein Pergament das euch die Namen  
zweier mächtiger Zauberer nennt, die ihr kennt und darauf verweist, dass es noch  
einen vierten gibt. Und das die Macht vereint werden kann..."  
"Die drei von dieser Seite sollen neugierig werden und auf unsere hinüber kommen.  
Um sich mit dem vierten mächtigen Zauberer zu vereinen!" Ron nickte anerkennend.  
"Das macht Sinn."  
"Voldemort."  
Hermione und Ron sahen Harry an.  
"Es ist klar, dass Voldemort diese Verbindung geschaffen hat. Sicher hat er sich  
davon einen Vorteil erhofft - da die Magie hier mächtiger ist... Mit drei  
Zauberern von Gandalfs oder Sarumans Kaliber wäre er wahrscheinlich unschlagbar."  
"Wäre er nicht!" Hermione schüttelte den kopf. "Denk doch mal nach: Wir kommen  
mit der Magie hier nicht zurecht, weil sie viel stärker ist. Wenn Gandalf auf  
unserer Seite wäre, dann müsste er unsere Magie nutzen und... oh." Hermione  
brach ab und Harry beendete den Satz für sie: "Er hätte unglaubliche Kräfte, weil  
ihm alles viel leichter fallen würde."  
Die drei sahen sich stumm an. Diese Vorstellung war furchtbar.  
"Also gut", sagte Hermione schließlich mit dünner Stimme. "Gesetzt den Fall wir  
finden die Rune die das Tor in Isengard markiert, dann müssen wir also das  
Schlüsselwort sagen, damit sich der Gang öffnet. Aber woher sollen wir wissen,  
was das Wort ist? Ich kann in dem Text keinen Hinweis entdecken..."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich auch nicht. Ich schätze, es ist an der Zeit,  
dass wir das Pergament zu Saruman uns Gandalf bringen."  
  
........Fortsetzung folgt ........  
  
A/N: Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen... Aber ich bin fest entschlossen, diese  
Geschichte fertig zu bekommen. Ich habe auch für Draco noch einen großen  
Moment in petto - sie werden noch froh sein, dass er dabei ist...  
  



	18. Ein waghalsiger Plan

A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß - die Updates dauern lange und so... aber es wird ohnehin nur noch  
zwei geben, denn diese Story neigt sich endlich ihrem Ende entgegen. Wenn das nächste   
Kapitel wieder auf sich warten lässt liegt das zum einen daran, dass ich meine Examensarbeit  
schreiben muss, dass ich mich nebenbei um meinen Sohn kümmere _und _daran, dass ich   
aufpassen muss jetzt in den letzten Kapiteln alle Fäden zufassen zu bekommen. Falls jemandem  
etwas einfällt, das er unbedingt geklärt haben möchte, dann sollte er jetzt schnell Bescheid   
sagen. Nur als Gedächtnisstütze. :-)

...... Harry Potter und der Herr der Ringe......

"Ein Pergament aus Hogwarts?"

Saruman sah die drei Gryffindors an, die in seinem Studierzimmer standen und den  
beiden älteren Zauberern das Pergament ausgehändigt hatten.

Snape studierte die Schrift und sah dann zu Saruman. "Es ist, wie Gandalf vermutet  
hat - die zwei kleineren Tore befinden sich in Bruchtal - und hier."

"Wo ist Gandalf überhaupt?" Harry währe es lieber gewesen, wenn Gandalf da gewesen  
wäre. Er traute weder Saruman noch Snape wirklich über den Weg.

"Gandalf musste fort. Er muss eine Aufgabe beenden, die er angefangen hat, bevor wir  
gegen Sauron gekämpft haben."

Saruman sah nicht aus als würde er näher ins Detail gehen, also schwieg Harry. Im  
Grunde ging es ihn ja auch nichts an. Trotzdem hätte er sich wohler gefühlt, wenn  
Gandalf da gewesen wäre.

Snape sah zu Saruman. "Habt ihr eine Vermutung, wo sich der verborgene Eingang befinden könnte?"  
Saruman nickte langsam. "Es gibt in diesem Turm nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten. Der  
Zugang wird irgendwo in den Kerkern sein. Tief unter dem Turm."

Snapes Augen verengten sich und sein Blick streifte die drei Gryffindors. "Ich halte  
es nicht für sinnvoll, wenn die Kinder dort herumsuchen."

Harry schnaubte leise. Ron grunzte. Hermione gab keinen Laut von sich, aber ihr  
Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass es auch ihr nicht gefiel, als Kind bezeichnet  
zu werden.  
Saruman nickte. "Das wäre in der Tat zu gefährlich. Ich werde ein paar Bedienstete  
anweisen die Augen offen zu halten und ansonsten sollten wir die Suche übernehmen."  
Snape nickte. Dann wandte er sich an Harry, Ron und Hermione. "Sie haben es gehört.  
Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich von den Kerkern fernhalten!"

###

Wiedereinmal saßen die drei Gryffindors oben auf dem Turm und beratschlagten. Snape  
und Saruman waren den ganzen Tag nicht wieder aufgetaucht. In den Kerker zu gehen  
und auf eigene Faust zu suchen konnten sie nicht wagen - also waren sie dazu verdammt,  
nichts zu tun und abzuwarten.

"Was mir nicht gefällt", Harry sah auf, "ist, dass mir diese Schrift bekannt  
vorkommt."  
"Du meinst die Schrift auf dem Pergament?" Ron biss von einem Kanten Brot ab, den er  
vom Mittag mitgenommen hatte.  
"Ja, natürlich. Ich kenne diese Schrift. Ich wusste gleich, dass ich sie schon  
einmal gesehen habe!"  
"Wo?", fragten Hermione und Ron wie aus einem Mund.  
"Erst wusste ich es nicht, aber jetzt ist es mir wieder eingefallen - diese Schrift  
habe ich in Tom Riddles Tagebuch gesehen. Es ist dieselbe Handschrift."  
"Voldemorts Handschrift", schloss Hermione mit tonloser Stimme. "Also hat er die  
Verbindung geschaffen!"  
"Wahrscheinlich." Harry hatte eine Vermutung und hoffte, dass sie richtig war. "Aber  
wir werden es nie sicher wissen - außer wir fragen ihn."  
"Ihn fragen? Sehr witzig - wie sollen wir das denn machen?" Ron schluckte den  
letzten Bissen herunter. "Er ist nicht hier, weißt du?"  
Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Natürlich nicht. Aber das Pergament ist  
hier."  
"Riddles Tagebuch!" Hermione hatte erraten, was Harry meinte. "Du glaubst, das  
Pergament könnte genauso funktionieren?"  
"Ja, vielleicht."  
"Zu dumm, dass dir das nicht eher eingefallen ist." Hermione seufzte leise, "jetzt  
liegt das Pergament in Sarumans Studierzimmer und wir können es nicht ausprobieren."  
"Was?" Ron sah sie erstaunt an. "Und warum sollte das ein Problem sein?"  
"Genau," grinste Harry, "Gehen wir doch einfach hin und holen es uns heraus."  
"Was? Aber das können wir doch nicht machen, ich meine - das Zimmer ist bestimmt mit  
verschlossen und wir dürfen nicht zaubern und überhaupt..."  
"Wir dürfen _im Notfall_ zaubern!" Ron sah zu Harry.  
"Genau," stimmte dieser ein, "und dies ist ein Notfall." Harry und Ron standen auf.  
Hermione erhob sich ebenfalls und versuchte, sich ein gutes Argument gegen diesen  
Unsinn einfallen zu lassen - aber eigentlich war ihr schon klar, dass sie sich die  
Mühe sparen konnte.

"So - ihr wollt also in Sarumans Studierzimmer einbrechen und das Pergament klauen!"

Ruckartig fuhren die drei herum. Im Aufgang zum Turm stand Draco, der offenbar die  
gesamte Unterhaltung gehört hatte. Jetzt trat er die letzte Stufe hoch und lehnte  
sich an eine der drei Säulen. "Ihr werdet mich schon mitnehmen müssen."

"Oder was?" Harry ging drohend zwei Schritte auf Draco zu und auch Ron sah aus, als  
würde er den anderen jungen am liebsten vom Turm schubsen.

"Oder ich sag Professor Snape was ihr vorhabt, natürlich."

"Dazu musst du von dieser Plattform runterkommen, Malfoy!" Harry zog seinen  
Zauberstab. Ron hatte seinen bereits in der Hand. Hermione seufzte leise. "Lasst den  
Unsinn!"

Harry und Ron sahen sie überrascht an.

"Dann kommt er eben mit - was solls. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, also lasst  
uns hingehen solange sich Saruman und Snape noch in den Kerkern herumtreiben."

Nur widerwillig steckten Ron und Harry ihre Zauberstäbe weg. Draco grinste breit und  
folgte den dreien dann den Turm hinunter und zu Sarumans Studierzimmer zurück.

........Fortsetzung folgt ........ 


End file.
